Mega Man RockRemix: Series One
by MegaRock001
Summary: Rockefeller "Rock" Lan Light was a robot who lived his life like a normal human. That all changed when Dr. Wily steals Dr. Light's Robot Masters. When Rock decides to help stop Dr. Wily and get the Robot Masters back, he becomes the super fighting robot, Mega Man. This is the story of Mega Man's adventures for everlasting peace. (reimagining/patchwork fic)
1. Prologue

_Author's Notes: After deciding to buy Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 3, I fell in love with the series and decided to play the other sub series. However, Capcom is ignoring this series and not giving it the treatment it deserves. I made this story to represent all of the different series inside the franchise and outside media like Archie's Mega Man comics and the Ruby-Spears cartoon. I will admit, some other Mega Man fanfic motivated me to write and publish this like Mega Man: Reawakened and Mega Man: Defender of the Human Race. As you read in the summary, this story is a patchwork fic. This means that mixing all the series into one fanfic. However, it's mostly based on the classic series. So expect lots of references and little nods to each series. With that out of the way, let's get started! Please review and comment. Don't be shy to_ _ask me any questions._

Disclaimer: Mega Man and all of its characters belong to Capcom

Edit 8/17/16: added a new small scene during Dr. Light's speech. I wouldn't spoil it, but it teases a certain character.

Edit 9/21/16: Just a bit of spelling issue being fixed and slight changes to dialogue and other minor things.

 **Mega Man RockRemix - Prologue: A Legend is Manufactured; Enter Mega Man**

It was the year 200X. Robotics have greatly advanced due to the evolution of science. The foremost authority of robotics, Dr. Thomas Light, with the help of his old colleague Dr. Albert Wily, created industrial humanoid robots called the Robot Masters to make the world a better place and build a bridge between the gap of humans and machines. The first true Robot Master, DLN-001: Rock Trigger, is the revived grandson of Dr. Thomas Light and the successor to DLN-000: Blues Break. This is the story of how Rock became the Blue Bomber.

* * *

A boy with chestnut brown hair that had long fringes snoozed soundly in his bed. His white bed sheets were all messy from him moving to the different sides of the bed. His white blanket covered him head to toe. His blue comforter was all over the place. That didn't matter to the sleeping teenager. All he wanted was to get some sleep. All was peaceful until someone screamed his name.

"Rockefeller Lan Light! Come down here this instant! You're going to be late for school!" The voice traveled from down stairs all the way to his room.

"Okay, Mom," he replied in a loud, but sleepy voice.

His eyes flew open, revealing sky blue irises. He fixed the part of his hair that touched his neck. He threw the sheets off of him and leaped off of his bed. He rushed downstairs to get a meal, even though he didn't need food to function, no less eat. A sweet smell came from the kitchen. The scent he could make out was maple syrup and various fruits. He entered the kitchen only to see a man with light brown hair with his parted fringes, sky blue eyes, and glasses over by the stove with a pan in his hand while a woman with bright green eyes and short, chestnut brown hair was reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Rock!" The man gleefully shouted.

"Morning, Dad!" He shouted back.

Rock leaped onto his chair and tied his napkin to his neck. He grabbed the fork and knife from the table made out of freshly cut oak. His eyes were fixed on the bare mat. He waited patiently for his food.

"What's for breakfast?" Rock asked.

"Pancakes."

"Sweet!"

His mom lowered her newspaper and gazed at her son.

"You seem extremely happy. More than usual even. Is something happening today?" She asked.

"Grandpa's speech is today, which means that our class will be taking a field trip to see it. Besides, Grandpa will finally be revealing the rest of the DLN Robot Master Line to the public."

His mom just smiled at her son, who gave her his typical crooked smile. She turned her attention back to the newspaper. His father came up to him with the plate in his hand. He settled it down and before he could even blink, all the food was gone. He wasn't astonished as it was typical for Rock to finish his food so quickly, not that he was rushing for anything. He got up from his chair and dashed upstairs to get ready. When he got in his room, Rock swung the closet doors open and grabbed his usual clothes. He took off his white shirt. A beeping noise came from chest. He ran his left hand up to his chest and touched a circular black screen with green lines moving each second. He moved his finger in the direction of the silver metal trimming. He took in a deep breath and let it out. He couldn't help but feel a bit of melancholy. He ran his right hand up to his upper left arm. Printed in bold black letters and numbers on his left arm was DLN-001: Rock Trigger. His smile began to fade away. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. The last time he was human was when he was just an child, and yet he couldn't remember much of it. He shook his head and looked at the closet, trying hard to constrain on being prepared. The green light was shining through the blue shirt with white short sleeves that he changed into. He had little struggle getting into his black shorts. He then grabbed a blue varsity jacket with white sleeves and black padding on the elbows. DLN-001: Rock Trigger was printed on the back, similar to his arm except in white. Rock fixed the two Light family logos that was printed on the upper left corner of the shirt. He slipped the jacket on like a glove and zipped it up. He went to the bathroom to do what almost every teenager did in the morning. Once he finished getting clean, he grabbed his computer and lunch. Rock said goodbye to his parents, and dashed out to the door.

* * *

Rock's eyes were fixed on the bold words _Monsteropolis High School_ written on the building. He didn't need to go inside the building, but he stared at the sign as if it was a normal day for him. He turned around in the direction of shiny white and red buses with a hint of blue. Each and every student hopped into a bus that they were assigned. Teachers were standing by the buses to get the names of the students who were here. Rock's blue metallic boots with red circles on his soles created a distant noise as he walked to the bus with the letters "MRM" on it. His teacher placed one hand on Rock's chest and looked directly at his eyes.

"Name?"

"Rockefeller Light."

The hand was quickly removed from his chest, and the teacher placed a check mark by his name, allowing him to get in. However, something prevented him from going in. He wasn't very sure what it was, but it wasn't something majorly important. It was still something he wanted to get off his chest. He could see within the corner of his eyes the paper filled with hundreds of names. Below his own name was the name of his best friend with a "X" marked on it.

"Excuse me. I'm not trying to be rude, but Roll . . . I mean Rebecca Caskett-Cossack is here today. Since she is my grandpa's assistant, she's already at Titanium Park. I have the picture she sent me earlier while I was walking to school," he proceeded to show the teacher it on his PET, short for personal terminal.

Though the teacher wasn't exactly amused, he erased the "X" and placed a check mark by her name. Rock sighed in relief. He walked into the bus. Black leather seats met his eyes as he walked further down the bus. The seats in the very back greeted him warmly. He sat down and looked at the window all alone.

"Hey, Rocky!" A voice called out.

Rock looked next to him only to see a boy the same age as him with a similar varsity jacket to him, except it was black with grey sleeves with SWN-001: Forte written on the back in grey. He fixed his white gloves and grabbed a comb from his grey tattered jeans. He combed his wild black hair. The widow's peak was noticeable. He placed his comb back into his jeans and walked up to the back seats. His black and white metallic boots with blue circles on his soles made a similar noise to Rock's own boots. His red eyes and slasher smile locked on Rock as his fangs were baring. With a large thud, red-eyed boy sat next to him.

"Hi, Forte," Rock said as he gave him a small wave at his other best friend.

"Why are you all alone? Just because Roll isn't here doesn't mean you should look so depressed."

"I'm not depressed. I was just thinking about today and what might happen. I appreciate your concern however."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I challenge you to a game of rock, paper, scissors! I may be your friend, but I'm mostly your rival. I'm going to prove that I'm better than you at something!" Forte declared.

"Forte, I'm just going to win all rounds again. I always do."

"But I always win against everyone else."

"But I'm not everyone else. I'm just Rock."

Usually Roll would be sitting in between the two and would participate in whatever they were doing. But today wasn't a normal day. It would be far from what Rock considered normal.

* * *

Trees gently brushed their leaves against the warm breeze. An orange and white robot with DLN-003: Cut Man written on the left side of this chest took off the scissor from his head and threw it like a boomerang. The scissor was traveling at a straight line at rapid speeds. It was heading towards a row of trees. With one clean cut, the whole row collapsed. The scissor made a U-turn and landed back into the Robot's metallic orange hand. A much larger robot that resembled a construction worker with DLN-004: Guts Man written where his ears would be grabbed all the fallen trees and made his way back to the stage where the speech was being held at. When they were there, a fourteen year old girl with long, blonde hair pulled back by a green rubber band was holding nails and a hammer. She wore a red hat, a red jumpsuit, a brown belt with a few gadgets attached to it, and red boots with a black trim and white soles. On her upper right arm was written DLN-002: Roll.

"Miss Roll, Guts Man and I have the wood you wanted," the robot with the giant scissor on his head said.

"Thank you, Cut Man and Guts Man. You two are really great helpers," Roll complimented.

"Geesh golly! Thank you, Miss Roll!" Cut Man spoke in a surprised tone.

"Missy, thank you for your praise. I almost feel like I don't deserve it," Guts Man confessed as he blushed and puffed out his black and red chest.

"No, thank you! I can now fix this section of the stage. You can thank a certain pair of robots for causing more trouble for you," Roll slowly turned her round and glared at two robots arguing with her emerald green eyes.

One was short and round. His stomach was black like a bomb. His red mohawk was reflecting the sun's light. His red brick like chest had DLN-006: Bomb Man written in white. His almost turtle-like mouth revealed grinding teeth at the other robot. He was much taller than Bomb Man. He wore a white suit with red shoulder plate and chest armor. His gloves boots were silver with red and blue trimming. His silver helmet was a torch all lit up. DLN-007: Fire Man was written. Usually a silver face plate was covering his mouth, but this time his mouth was showing.

"I'll burn you for the injustice you've caused!" Fire Man howled.

"Me who caused this 'injustice'? It's your fault for getting too close to me, dude. You know I hate fire and heat. It causes me and my Hyper Bomb to go kaboom."

"I was just walking by you!"

"You should of had walked farther away from me!"

"Grrr . . . Feel the flame o' justice through my Fire Storm!"

Bomb Man and Fire Man raised their weapons at each other. Guts Man had his hands over where his ear would be if he had any. He began to growled and his circuits pulsed faster than usual. Roll and Cut Man took noticed of this and went backstage to get the two remaining robots to calm down Bomb Man and Fire Man. Roll walked up to a small robot that looked like he was wearing a blue and teal parka. He had metal snow mittens and metal brown boots on. DLN-005: Ice Man was written on the left side of his parka. Cut Man, on the other hand, walked up to a robot with a yellow mask that looked like lightning bolt. He had a black suit with yellow lines on his chest armor and red sleeves. His skin was a pale, rotten green and his irises were as red as blood. DLN-008: Elec Man was written on the left side of his chest, like most of his "brothers". The two robots followed Roll and Cut Man outside. What they saw caused the two to grimace. Luckily the stage or the seating area wasn't burnt, but areas around it were.

"What is the meaning of this? You two are acting like little children who need anger management! Besides, Guts Man hates arguments. You two should know that!" Elec Man shouted, scowling Bomb Man and Fire Man.

Bomb Man and Fire Man turned around and locked their eyes on Elec Man.

"What are you, our older brother? I only listen to Dr. Light and Rock. Stop trying to act like the oldest. You were the last of the Doctor Light Numbers to be made," Bomb Man stated.

Elec Man closed his eyes and placed one hand on his hip. He raised the other hand and snapped his fingers. A jolt of electricity sparked from his fingertips. He opened his eyes and stared the two robots down.

"Ice Man, use your Ice Slasher on Fire Man. I'll deal with Bomb Man with my Thunder Beam."

Ice Man nodded and began to create an arrowhead-shaped blade made out of ice from his chilling breath. Just as he was finishing his ice slasher, Bomb Man And Fire Man waved their hands in front of them as sweat beamed down from their foreheads.

"We'll stop! We'll stop!" Both of them shouted and begged.

The Ice Slasher shattered into million pieces and quickly melted into the earth. The bolts from Elec Man's fingertips vanished without a trace. Guts Man opened his eyes and slowly removed his hands from his head. He took a deep breath in and out.

With everything back to normal, Roll commanded, "Everyone, please return to your stations backstage."

The six robots nodded and made their way backstage. When lined up in order and lowered their power, a old man with clean white hair and a large beard the same color as his hair walked up to Roll with grocery bags in his hands.

"How was everything when I was gone?" he asked.

"Everything was good while you were gone, Dr. Light," she lied, trying to be convincing as possible.

Even though she felt guilty lying to him, she didn't wanted to make him feel more stress than he has already from preparing for the speech and actually having to speak it. As he walked off, she smiled to herself. Finally people will see Dr. Light's vision of humans and machines working together in harmony.

* * *

Buses came to a screeching halt when they arrived at the parking lot of Titanium Park. Students rushed out the door like marathon runners. Rock was the last one to get out, but immediately placed his retractable jets skates on and was rolling around at the speed of sound. The world was nothing but a blur to him. Everything was so fuzzy that he couldn't notice Roll standing in front of him. He crashed head first onto her and the two collapsed. They rubbed their hands on their respective heads. Roll moved her fringes to see who she bumped into. They looked at each other in the eye.

"Sorry about that, Roll. Did I hurt you? I promise to be more aware of my surroundings!" he said as he scratched his neck and chuckled nervously.

"I'm fine, Rock. Really. I just hope that I didn't hurt you," she responded.

He smiled at the fact that she didn't go on a long rant or scream at him for being a klutz. Then again, Roll wasn't an ill-tempered person. That was one thing he liked about her. She smiled back at him, and got up. The next thing he knew was her hand in front of him, very close to his chest.

"Here, take my hand. Your grandpa is waiting for you."

He felt his face growing a little hot. He couldn't look her in the eyes. He didn't deserve her help. He knew that it was him that cause this little mess. Yet her hand was still in front of him. She kept her cheerful, pleasant smile on. Giving up, he grabbed her hand and she pulled him up from the stone path. Both of their faces were only a few inches away. His cheeks were burning up like a wildfire now. He could see her face glowing a radiant red. They were like that for a solid minute until they pulled away from the awkward situation.

"Let's walk together to Grandpa," Rock suggested.

Roll nodded her head in agreement. With their hands still holding on to one another, they began to walk down the path to the stage. As they walked further to their destination, Rock stared at the cloudless bright blue sky. He remembered the times he and Roll would play here as little kids. Back when she was also human. His mind flowed with images of them catching bugs, skipping stones at the park lake, climbing up trees, playing games like tag, eating sandwiches for lunch, and resting under the shade. The images of his parents talking to a middle-aged man with brown hair, a brown beard, and glasses standing next to a young girl with wavy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes also filled his mind. He snapped himself back to reality and turned his focus to her.

"Roll, do you ever miss your dad and sister? I know you send them emails and talk on the PET with them, but do you wish you can go home and visit them in person?"

She stopped in her tracks and looked right at him in the eye. Her smile was replaced with a frown. Her eyes drooped down.

"I miss Papa and my sister very much. I really do wish I can see them more often, but Papa is always working on his robots with my sister assisting him back in Russia. Besides, I volunteered to become your grandpa's assistant after he, your parents, and Papa turned me into a cyborg, although everyone just categorizes me as a Robot Master who just so happens to have free will like yourself. If you didn't suggest the idea to them, I would of have been dead from the bombing during the annual science convention four years ago."

He remembered that day as if it was yesterday. They were only ten years old when the bombing happened. Roll's father was going to show off his new robot, an advance Mechaniloid with human-like intelligence, that day. However, just when he was showing his new robot off, an anti-robot terrorist group called the New Emerald Spears bombed the convention. Luckily, the robot, whose name is Duo, caught the leader of the group with the help of the guards and the police. However, Roll was harmed and was close to being on her deathbed. After realizing that idea of replacing most of her body for robotic parts would save her life, he suggested the idea to his grandpa, parents, and Roll's dad. That's was how Roll was born. He didn't want to think about the pain and misery of that day anymore, yet he knew that memory would forever be engraved in his mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let's just keep going," he responded.

She messed up his fringes to lighten up the mood, which caused them giggle for a few seconds. The two continued their walk to Dr. Light.

* * *

Dr. Light looked at his flashcards, remembering the words written on them for his speech. Sweat beamed down from his forehead as he kept reading his notes over and over again. His hands were sweaty and shaking. He was breathing heavily. As he opened his mouth, he couldn't form any words. What made him tremble was when the door opened. The cold wind crawled up his spine. His pupils shrunk. He slowly turned his head around to meet the intruders. His bright blue eyes met a pair of blue and green eyes. As he closed his eyes, he placed his palm on his forehand and chuckled to himself.

"Oh, it's just you two. I thought you two were strangers breaking in."

"Sorry about that, Grandpa. I came with Roll to see if you need my help."

Dr. Light smiled at both his grandson and assistant. They were both his pride and joy.

"Rock, Roll. What are your advises for public speaking?"

Rock answered first. "Pretend the people in the audience are dogs waiting for a command. When you speak, think of it as a command. Your last lines are the treat, and the cheers are their tails wagging out of happiness or something of the like."

"I see what you are saying."

Roll then answered, "I really like what Rock is suggesting. However, I always thought about thing else as i speak or look at whatever was behind the audience. That's just me though."

Dr. Light pulled the two into a warm, bear hug. The two hugged him back. After a while, they broke the embrace.

"If I didn't have you two, I would be very lost."

The two gave him their biggest smiles, and they all began to chuckle. That all came to an end when they all hear the door opened. They turned around only to see a pair of grey eyes, a slasher smile, and a silhouette of crazy hair. The man walked into the light. He had a red tie and a lab coat similar to Dr. Light's. He was mostly bald save for two grey pieces on each side. His mustache was similar to his hair, grey and straggly. He rubbed his cleft chin.

"Albert! I'm so glad you were able to show up!"

"I came to speak important matters with you, Thomas."

"Give me one second. I have to check on the Robot Masters"

Dr. Light walked into the room where the Robot Masters rested. That left Rock and Roll all alone with the other doctor.

"Hello, Dr. Wily. How have you been?" Rock asked.

"I've been . . . well, Rock. You've grown since I last saw you. You're becoming more like Thomas everyday. However, I believe that you will be remember as someone better than both Thomas and your father."

"Really? I mean my grandpa and dad revolutionized a whole new generation. I'm not sure if I could ever surpass them."

"Of course you can! At least you are more willing to listen to my ideas of making Monsteropolis a better place. When Thomas and your parents allow you to become my assistant, we'll change the future," Dr. Wily said with enthusiasm in his voice. He grinned at Rock with him grinning back.

Roll asked, "Hey Dr. Wily, has Forte given you any trouble?"

He sighed and answered, "As of late, no. However, you know that boy will start something eventually. He seems to get his temper and pride from me and his father. He can't help me, his grandfather, in the lab without arguing about the littlest things. He'll calm down as the years go on."

"Rock and I are always here to help."

"Thank you. You two are too kind, stupidly kind even. At least I can turn to you."

As the three continued to talk, Dr. Light entered the room. They all turned their attention to him.

"You wanted to talk to me about something, Albert?"

Dr. Wily walked up to Dr. Light and turned him around, his back now facing Rock and Roll. The two scientist walked away from young teenagers. They would later learn about the topic that was beginning discussed.

* * *

In the Room where the Robot Masters were contained, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily were sitting on two chairs.

"Should I be on stage with you, Thomas? I mean, I helped you, your son, and your daughter-in-law design the Robot Masters aside from Rock and Roll."

"But Albert, you worked on those unethical robot experiments. I don't want the Robot Masters to be-"

"So this all about you keeping your good reputation, isn't it? Your middle name is Tadashi and tadashi means right. You think you're always right! Well let me tell you something, Thomas Tadashi Light-Hikari, you're a douc-"

"Albert! I just don't want the public to get the wrong idea about the DLN Robot Master line. I still remember all the work we did during our time in University. You've made mistakes, but have I too. I know you make up for them. We have been equals in the field of robotics and we'll always be. I promise that in history, both our names will be remembered as scientist who helped change the future. What do you say?" Dr. Light asked as he held his hand out for his old friend.

Dr. Wily looked at it for a couple of minutes when an idea sparked in his mind. His hand touched his and the two shook hands in agreement. Their hands departed as Dr. Light got up.

"I better get working on my speech some more."

The two walked to meet up with Rock and Roll.

After two hours passed by, it was finally time. People filled the many rows of chairs. News reporters were standing at the very front, waiting ever so patiently to get his speech and ask him some questions. Meanwhile Dr. Light was backstage with Rock and Roll. He was looking at his notes for the final time. Rock was shining his shoes as Roll was fixing his blue and yellow polka dot tie. When his brown shoes were too bright for Rock's eyes and his tie was fixed, the two got up.

"You're all set, Grandpa. You can to this! Just remember what we said earlier."

"Okay. I will not fail, not for you or Roll."

The door opened and a couple walked towards Dr. Light.

"Mom, Dad! You showed up!"

"Of course we would, dear. We wouldn't want to miss this. Besides, Dr. Light asked us to be on stage for helping him make the Robot Master," his mom responded.

"Come on! We can't let the people wait any longer," Roll suggested.

They all nodded and all walked together to the stage. The light from the sun hit them. Dr. Light walked further to the white podium. He took a deep breath in and finally began to speak.

"Thank you, everyone, for taking your time this afternoon for Light Labs' newest unveiling of what is to be the change in our society. Over the last century, advancements in robotics have lead us to a better way of life. We have better services, safer work environments, and new luxuries. However, I believe that field of robotics can be pushed even further for both the sake of human and machine. I believe that by pushing the boundaries of modern robotics and working hard alongside each other, we can live in a perfect tomorrow. With the help of Dr. Benjamin Light or Dr. Hikari as he's simply known, and Dr. Mary Volnutt, I have found the solution to a better world. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the next generation of robots- the Robot Masters!"

The red curtain revealed the six Robot Masters while Rock and Roll walked towards them. Now all together, the six opened their opened their eyes and looked down at the audience.

"Most of you probably knows these Robot from their own revealings but for those unaware of them, these two are DLN-001: Rock Trigger and DLN-002: Roll are my personal assistants. Unlike the other Robot Masters, they have free will and were created by implanting human DNA into their artificial intelligence, or AI for short. Rock was created from the DNA of my grandson, Rockefeller Light. Roll, on the other hand, was built with the help of Dr. Cossack and was created from the DNA of Rebecca Caskett-Cossack."

Rock and Roll shyly waved at the audience before making their way to each of Dr. Light's sides. Cut Man began to show off his scissor on his head.

"DLN-003: Cut Man is a timber-felling robot. He will oversee deforestation management with the help of his Rolling Cutter."

As Cut Man placed his scissor back on his head, Guts Man flexed his arms, hoping to impress the audience.

"DLN-004: Guts Man is a civil engineering worker robot. He will work in reclamation and construction with his Super Arm."

Once Guts Man was done flexing, Ice Man blew out a little bit of ice.

"DLN-005: Ice Man is robot created to work in cold areas. He will push arctic exploration with his Ice Slasher."

Bomb Man juggled with his bombs when the ice shattered and melted into Ice Man's hands.

"DLN-006: Bomb Man is a base rock destruction robot. He will revolutionize demolition and land development alongside Guts Man with his Hyper Bomb."

Fire Man lit up when Bomb Man placed his bombs away.

"DLN-007: Fire Man is a waste disposal robot. With his incinerator functions, he will promote waste reduction with his Fire Storm."

Elec Man created a few sparks with his fingertips as the flame on Fire Man's torch head disappeared.

"Last but not least, DLN-008: Elec Man is a voltage controlling robot. He will change the way of power management with his Thunder Beam."

The spark from Elec Man's fingertips disappeared in thin air.

"The DLN Robot Master line all have advance A.I. systems that will allow them to perform complex task, communicate with humans, and direct other robots in their duties. With the DLN Robot Master line, I believe that we can create a better future for everyone."

Everyone in the audience began to clap and roar with cheers.

"I will now take any questions."

One reporter, a green robot with two propellers on his shoulders, held his microphone close to Dr. Light as his partner, a young woman with pink hair, focused the camera on them.

"Ripot and Plum from the B&C Gazette. In your early career, you created the prototype robot, DLN-000: Blues Break, who was originally built for warfare and had free will. You also built the "Sniper Joe" models based on the design of Blues. Will these machines be use for war operations? Is it possible for DLN-001: Rock Trigger and DLN-002: Roll go rogue?"

Dr. Light was about to open his mouth when his son and Rock blurted in.

"Blues was not some mindless machine! He was my first son! Blues didn't go rogue; he had a problem in his energy core and ran away because he thought his free will would be taken away. Neither Rock nor Roll are willing to fight, and want to maintain peace. Don't you dare accuse my son or the daughter of one my closest friends!" Dr. Hikari shouted in a calm manner, but you could tell that he was pissed.

"Blues was my older brother that I looked up to. My older brother was not a mindless, killing machine, and Grandpa would never want to build robots with their only purpose being for war! He is through building weapons and would rather build robots with the purpose of advancing humanity and robotics!" Rock shout with his anger being much clearer.

Dr. Light looked at his son and grandson with much concern, and then he turned back to the reporters.

"Any more questions?"

As expected, Dr. Light was swarmed with questions. As he answered them, Rock turned around to see if anything was happening backstage. The only thing he saw was Dr. Wily walking away and a "peh" coming out of his mouth. Rock turned his attention back to the audience. A young man wearing a black trench coat, a pair of black shades, white gloves, and a yellow scarf tucked into his coat caught Rock's eyes. The man in black took notice and simply stared the young robot. It was a solid minute before the man broke the glance and walked away. He muttered something before leaving, but Rock couldn't make out what he was saying. Even though he didn't recognize the stranger, Rock couldn't help but feel like he knew the man.

* * *

It was night now. Nine o'clock to be exact. Everyone was at Light Labs settling down. Dr. Light plowed down onto a comfy chair as Rock hanged up his lab coat. Rock took a quick glance at his grandpa. His grandpa noticed this.

"That was quite a day, wouldn't you say so, Rock?"

"Y. . . Yeah," he replied with a worried tone.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well . . . it's about the reporter today. Dad and I are so sorry for interrupting you. It's just that we felt like they were almost trying to insult you and my big brother.

Dr. Light took a deep breath in and rested his hands on Rock's shoulders.

"Listen, Rockefeller, I understand where you and Benjamin are coming from. But you must always remember that wasn't most likely their intention. I must admit that those question startled me, but I must face questions like that with a calm demeanor. I learnt as a youth that you must face your problems in a calm manner."

Rock nodded, "Okay. I will next time."

"That a boy. You should probably get to bed right now. Benjamin and Mary would want you to. We all had a good, busy, and successful day."

"What about you and Roll?"

"Roll and I are working on our next big project."

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you yet, but I can tell you that it's really special."

"Oh. Well, goodnight Grandpa."

"Goodnight, my precious grandson," he kissed his forehead and released his hands from his shoulders.

Rock said goodnight to everyone and hit the sack. He couldn't get much sleep however. He tossed and turned each passing minute. It was eleven thirty already. He decided to lay down with his eyes open and look the ceiling. Many thoughts raced through his mind like jet planes. It was when the image of Dr. Wily walking out earlier today that sparked an idea. Rock walked out of bed and grabbed his PET. Quickly pressing the numbers without mistake, the PET made a buzzing noise for a while.

After a while, Dr. Wily picked up and screamed in the most cranky and drowsy manner, "Who are you and why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"It's me Dr. Wily, Rockefeller. I need to talk to someone."

"Oh. Sorry about that. I thought you were a spam caller or a salesperson," his voice lighten up.

"During the speech, you walked out without saying goodbye or anything? Is something the matter?"

"I was hoping no one noticed, but you're right, something is bothering me."

"What is it?"

"You remember that I also helped build the Robot Masters, right?"

"Of course!"

"I feel like that I should of have at least been mentioned. People are probably still skeptical of me since I did those unauthorized robot experiments, but I just wanted to help."

"I know that deep down, you are a really nice guy. After all, during that time I broke my arm when I was eight in human years, it was you that fixed it when I was in the hospital. Everyone else thought that it healed very quickly, but I know that it was really you who fixed the metal skeleton. You have done some many things for me. I wish I can pay you back for everything you've done."

On the other side of the PET, Dr. Wily smiled and only said, "It's because you always had faith in me. You believed that I had the power to change the world. You didn't see me as Dr. Light's shadow. You always saw me as my own individual."

"Someday the whole world will see your brilliance. I hope that someday that I can help you stand out from Grandpa."

"The whole world?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Rock. This conversation helped me get a few things off my chest. It will be us that will change the world and be remembered as legendary. That I can promise."

"Yeah. It's getting late. Tomorrow will be the day we change the world. Is that okay with you?

"Yes. Anyway, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Rock hung up and set his PET down. He soon fell asleep soundly. He slept peacefully the whole night.

* * *

In the glowing morning, everyone in Light Labs woke up. Once everyone got dressed and cleaned up, they all went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. French toast with butter and sugar sat on the plates in front of them. There was also scrambled eggs and Applewood bacon on the plate. Rock was the first one to take a bite out of the meal. When he swallowed it, his face lit up and he began to chop it down.

"Wow! This is the best breakfast I ever had! I don't know how you do it, Roll," he complimented.

"I woke up early just to make it all for us. It's a special day to have all of the Lights here under one roof, especially since the speech was yesterday."

Everyone else was eating their meal. Roll continued to be showered praise, and the only thing Rock could do was smile at her.

"Earth to Rock. Are you here? Rock!"

He turned around and saw his mom chuckling. It made him realize that he was smiling at Roll for a least a minute. He chuckled with his mom to hide his embarrassment. The chuckling died down.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Grandpa. Since Roll and I don't have school today, can we go to the town square?"

His dad replied, "Sure thing."

He looked at his mom and grandpa, only to see approving looks. Rock and Roll got up and walked out the house not before they grabbed some money and their PETs. The Lights smiled at the two as they left.

The two walked on the grey road as the grass blades on each side danced with the wind. Shops filled the area around them, and shopkeepers had smiles plastered on their face as customers happily walked out the store with bags in their hands. They two looked each store, but nothing caught their wallets yet. It was a white visor with green lens and two stars on it that caught his attention. He checked the price and then check his wallet.

"Darn! I don't have enough," he shouted.

Roll took notice of this and handed him some money.

"What's this for?"

"It's for the visor you want."

"You don't have to do this."

"You're my best friend. I know you want them."

He slowly took the money. Sometimes he wished that she didn't read him like a book she read thousand times.

When he took the money, he said, "Thank you."

"Anything for you."

"By the way, when did you go to sleep last night?"

"Since I was helping Dr. Light, I would say about two or three in the morning."

"You should take more care for yourself."

"I'm just an assistant. A simple housekeeper. I always was and always will."

"But everyone loves you dearly."

"Still."

"Anyway, I'm going in. Wait right here. I wouldn't take very long," with a small

He walked in and in about what seemed to be ten seconds, he already was wearing his new visor. The two continued to walk around. Suddenly Rock spotted a little blue robot hovering by a small propeller. It flew off to a corner. Curiosity beaten Rock and he began to chase it.

"Rock! Where are you going?" Roll turned around and no longer see him.

He chased the robot around the maze-like town square. He was getting weird looks, but he didn't care. Finally the robot stopped and began to shoot out pellets. He run in front of a trash can. He was breathing heavily as it kept shooting. One pellet made shot through the can as if it was glass. He peeked his head and saw Roll.

"Over here!"

"There you are! I been looking for you!"

"Look out!"

"I don't see anything."

Rock grabbed a pebble from the ground and threw it at the robot. It showed itself to Roll as the pebble pierced through its body. It flew down and smoke came out of it.

"I didn't see that. How were you able to?"

He took off his visor, "I honestly don't know."

That was when Roll put the pieces together.

"I think your visor is able to spot certain things that the naked eye can't see."

"That makes sense."

The huge television became static until a familiar face showed up.

"Wahahahahahaha! Everyone, may I have your attention? My name is Dr. Albert W. Wily, the one and only! After sometime thinking, I've decided that in order to gain the recognition I deserve, I need to take over the world. In order to do that, I took Dr. Light's precious DLN Robot Master Line that I helped build!"

The television now showed clips of the Robot Masters destroying the various areas in Monsteropolis.

"If you want MY Robot Masters to stop this violence, I demand complete and utter surrender from the world's leaders, and to be recognized as the greatest scientist in the universe!"

Pure horror took over the faces of the two. They turned to each other and dashed back to Light Labs.

* * *

They arrived back at the lab, only to see that Dr. Light was talking to a woman in her middle to late thirties. She had dark brown hair with two long, wavy parted fringes in the front and a strange hairstyle. Her lab coat was normal, but there was a skull on it. She had matching skull earrings. She turned around and saw the two.

"So you two must be Rock and Roll? I heard many good things about you! I'm Dr. Belle Bonne."

"Dr. Bonne? It's a honor to meet you!" Rock said as he shook her hand.

"Wow! I can't believe that I'm actually meeting you! I heard about you from Papa and how you two made a robot. DBN-001: Teisel Bonne was his name, right?" Roll shook Dr. Bonne's hand.

"Correct. Your father helped me built a son for my family and a weapon to help my husband in the military."

Dr. Light walked up to Dr. Bonne and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So you two have heard of her? Did you two know that she was my assistant when she was still in high school all the way to her early twenties?"

"Wow!" they awed.

"Anyway, the reason why she is here is because she works for the government, and she wants me to help her build . . . a weapon to combat the Robot Masters. Usually I wouldn't do something like this, but she was my former assistant and there is nothing that can defeat the Robot Masters. Rockefeller, your parents are in the lab right now working on a design for the new robot."

Rock looked down at the floor, a shadow now covering his eyes.

("This is all my fault! My fault! If I didn't talk to Dr. Wily last night. If I didn't see him walk out! I caused this mess, I will fix it. For the world!")

"Is everything okay, Rock?" Roll asked.

Rock looked up and confidence filled his eyes.

"Grandpa, change me into a fighting robot! I'll fight Dr. Wily."

"What?!"

"Change me into a fighting robot. I don't want to harm my brothers, but if I have to fight, I have to fight."

"But I don't want to lose you again."

"I promise that I will be back in one piece. If I'm not, then let me rest in peace with Grandma."

"O . . .okay, I'll do it. I'll make the necessary upgrades. Roll, I'll let you handle the battle armor."

"Okay, Dr. Light."

"I'll help you make the battle upgrades," Dr. Bonne stated.

"It's settle. All of us are working on this new project. Project: Super Fighting Robot has officially begun."

They all went into the basement, where the main lab was.

* * *

Rock was momentarily shut down for his operation. His chest was bare. His robot heart, however, was still beating as the green lines passed. Dr. Volnutt and Dr. Bonne were creating different chips as Dr. Light and Dr. Hikari were making changes to his robotic skeleton and muscles. Roll was making the battle armor with his measurement on a clipboard. Roll looked at Dr. Light.

"Hey Dr. Light, I need to talk to you for a second."

"I'm coming, Roll."

The two walked into a different room. It was small and had some supplies in it.

"I never thought that I would be working on something for warfare. I thought my biggest project would be Project: Rush," Roll grabbed a blueprint from her pocket and opened it up, revealing two images. One was a picture of a strange dog similar to a Doberman Pinscher with its ear cropped and tail docked. The other one was that of a cartoony dog similar to a Beagle.

"This is tough for all of us, Roll. It was Rock's choice however. He wants to help."

"But I'm worried for him. I really want to be by his side and help him in battle, but I'm not brave like him. I would have never volunteered like that. I hope he's just okay in all of this."

"I hope so too. I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"You can be his navigator. You'll give him advice, upgrade his armor, develop new weapons for him, and create support units to aid him."

"So you're saying that I should be his Spotter to his Digger?"

"I guess you can say that. I've never really understood Diggers and Spotters. Your grandpa and mother understand that more than I ever would."

"I'll do it! I feel a little better already. By the way, does Rock know of Project: Rush?"

"I only told him that it was special. I didn't mention anything else. I also didn't tell him about you working on it, how I'm just supervising you, or what it was."

"Thank you. I think we should get back to work."

"I was about to say that."

Dr. Light and Roll headed back to the lab.

* * *

It was finally done. Project: Super Fighting Robot was completed. Rock woke up from all the preparations. He felt no different than before. He got up and walked towards a mirror. What he saw seemed like a totally different robot. He now wore a black suit, and armor was covering most parts of his body. He had a cyan chest plate with a cyan gorget that was covering most of his neck. He wore round, cyan shoulder guards. His arms were covered in cyan armor. There was a break at his elbow that revealed a small portion of his suit, cutting the connection between his arm armor and his forearm armor. Passed his elbows were blue, gauntlet-like armor that were a part of his gloves. His hands were covered by blue leather and had a blue piece of metal on top of each one. His armor covering his thighs was also cyan, and there was a break in his knees also revealing his suit. He wore slim, blue boots that also acted as armor for his legs. He also had a piece of white armor attached to the boots that covered his knees. He wore a blue helmet with a cyan square on the forehead and a cyan ridge running down from the square. Each side of the helmet had a white section with a red circle inside. Inside the red circle was a black line going diagonally and two black triangles connecting to the line. A bit of his hair from both the front and back were sticking out of his helmet. He press one of the circles and his hair became black with blue tips. He pressed the other one and a pair of red visualizer dropped down. He noticed a small armor piece on his hip. He pressed the button on it and a piece of blue armor attached itself to the other hip. It formed a pair of metal briefs. He pressed the button again and it went back inside the armor piece. His right hand went inside his armor and his arm became a cannon. The muzzle of the cannon was blue like his gloves and forearm. A yellow gauge with not very noticeable lines opened up. He turned his cannon-like weapon back into a hand. A part of his armor covered the gauge back up. He pressed one circle of his helmet and his hair became brown again. He turned to meet everyone's gazes.

"Do you like it?" Roll asked.

"I like it a lot. Thanks, Roll!"

She pulled on her hair and twirled the tip in her fingers.

"No problem."

"All we have to do now is to think of a superhero name for you," Dr. Hikari stated.

"How about Knuckle Kid?" Dr. Bonne suggested.

"No thanks," Rock tried to be polite as possible.

"Battle Kid, Mighty Kid, or Rainbow Warrior Miracle Kid?" Dr. Volnutt suggested.

"MOM! Let's not use kid in my superhero name."

"The Battle Rainbow Rockman!" Dr. Hikari shouted.

"NO DAD!" Rock placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"Rockman Trigger?" Dr. Light suggested.

"I like that name, but it's both obvious and not something that would make total sense to everyone."

"Since your weapon is called the Mega Buster, can we call you Mega Man Trigger?" Roll asked.

"Mega Man Trigger? I like it. Mega Man Trigger it is! You can just call me Mega Man."

Everyone clapped and hugged the new hero.

"Too tight!" Mega Man cried out. They all let go of him and gave him breathing room.

"Dad, check the news to see what happen while we were creating Mega Man," Dr. Hikari commanded.

"I'm on it."

They all went upstairs and turned on the television. They changed the channel to Channel 9.

"In the heart of Monsteropolis City, Dr. Wily sent a monstrous, robotic dog and now it's a rampage! It's already harmed tons of citizens and destroyed a bunch of buildings," the reporter stated as a video of a navy blue and silver dog with long fangs and tusk on each side of its mouth played. It was only slightly larger than a Great Dane, but it breathed fire and attacked anything in its way.

"No. No. No. Tron," Dr. Bonne muttered.

"Tron?" Mega Man and Roll questioned.

"DBN-002: Tron Bonne was created to be my assistant and my daughter. I gave her a blaster gun, but that gun wouldn't be able to do much to that robot. I pray that she turns out fine."

"I'll go out and make sure she's safe."

"Thank you, Mega Man."

"Please don't thank me now. I have a mission to carry out."

Mega Man ran out of Light Labs as soon as he could. Everyone waved at him as he ran off. Dr. Light sighed.

"He's so much like Blues in his earlier years, wouldn't you say so, Benjamin?" Dr. Light asked.

"Yeah. Bruce Eugene Light. I miss him so much. I wish he wrote me letters or something. I miss him so much, my first son," Dr. Hikari's eyes began to water up. Tears ran down his cheeks.

Dr. Volnutt hugged her husband from behind with tearing watering up in her own eyes.

"I miss Blues very much too. I felt something like this multiple times before. Don't you remember that my first sole creation, DVN-000: Glyde, left with my permission to become the butler of his best friend and her uncle? The loss of my second creation, whose name always brings tears to my own eyes, haunts me to this very day. I know you miss him and I do too, but look at our other son. He's growing up to be a fine, young man. We have other things to worry about like our son's safety."

"You're right, Mary. Rock is going to make a name for himself," he wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled at the open door.

Little did the two know that their son would soon become a legend who would never be forgotten.

 _Author's Notes: Originally, I had more colors and more detail in Mega Man's design such as yellow shoulder guards, a shooting star on his chest plate, lavender plates protecting his ribs, and yellow as his second color scheme on his helmet. However, the design didn't really mesh well with each other, so got rid of those details and made it more simple. I also was going to make the suit under his armor a navy blue, but that blended in too much with the armor. As you can see, my main inspirations for Rock/Mega Man's design are Classic Rock/Mega Man and Rock Volnutt with hints of the other versions of Mega Man. Rock's hair was honestly one of the hardest parts of his design. I eventually settled with Volnutt's hairstyle and pieces of hair sticking out of the helmet come from MML3's Rock Volnutt design with a tiny hint EXE._ _The helmet was also very hard to design. In the end, I mainly based it off MML3's Rock Volnutt with a hint of EXE._ _You can probably tell that Rock's backstory is based on the backstories of Classic Rock and EXE. Roll's working outfit and cap as you see in this chapter is mainly based on MML3's Roll Caskett design, but her boots are based on Roll's MM8 design. Her hair is mainly based on the hair of Classic Roll. Roll's eye color is based of the color of Caskett and EXE. Forte's hair is based on Ariga's portrayal of him. He also doesn't have the purple lines yet for reasons. That's all of the notes for the character designs for now._ _I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Now stay tuned for the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: It may seem odd that I'm already posting the another chapter so soon, but I actually started this chapter right after I finished the first draft of the prologue. So while I was editing and changing ideas in the prologue, I was writing the first draft of this. This chapter was quite hard because I was writing this from scratch. I did gain some inspiration from the opening stage in Powered Up and the opening stage in Mega Man 7 though. You Legends fan probably figured out that Paprika was loosely based on the dog with the same name that chased Tron. You should be expecting a lot of Legends references and characters. You should also expect two certain characters to show up. Anyway, let's begin._

 ** _Arc One: The Beginning of the Blue Bomber_**

 **Mega Man RockRemix - Chapter One: Vs. Paprika; Mega Man's First Battle**

Mega Man was in The Heart of Monsteropolis City. Usually teenagers would be walking with shopping bags in their hand or talking to their friends as business workers went to jobs or getting a bite to eat. Now fire and fallen debris filled the streets as people ran away for their life. Mega Man's visualizers scanned the area to see if anyone was trapped in a building. His visors caught something far away from him. It was a girl around his age, maybe a year younger, carrying boxes. She had long hair with fringes not as wild as his in the front. She wore a vest and a suit similar to his. He noticed a skull marking by her collar bone. He also noticed writing on right upper arm. He zoomed in and took a closer look. As he did so, he gained some basic information about her.

"DBN-002: Tron Bonne is an assistant robot created by Dr. Bonne. Based on the model of DLN-001: Rock Trigger, she helps build other robots or Special Weapons. Good point: determined and loyal to her family. Bad point: short-tempered and a sore loser. She likes building machines and dislikes dogs." He muttered the information to himself.

His scanner also caught the dog robot making its way to her. He also decided to get its basic information.

"Paprika is the prototype of Friender, a dog-like robot who act as the protector of Titanium Park. It was stored away due to its tendency to burn anything that moves. Good point: great instinct. Bad point: burns anything. It likes battery biscuits and dislikes water."

He looked at the smoke coming from miles away. He was breathing heavily. He knew this was going to happen, but seeing all of the destruction in person made him tighten his hands into fist and his teeth to grind.

"Why have you done this, Wily? Why have you gone mad with anger and pride? Dear god, why?" Rock whispered to himself with anger as tears fell down his metal cheeks covered by seemingly human skin.

He pressed other side of his helmet and his visualizers went back in. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. He had to be a hero now, he couldn't turn back. Rock pressed the button again and his visors shielded his eyes. His feet were glued to the ground. This burning city would forever be stuck in memory. It was a static noise that snapped him back to reality.

"Rock . . . I mean Mega Man, can you hear me?" The voice shrieked. Both the static and the shrieking almost hurt his ears.

"Barely. Transmission is static. I'll try fixing it on my end.

He couldn't recognize the voice at first. He took off his helmet and looked for where ever the transmitter was. He saw that behind the right red circle was the transmitter. He fiddled with it and placed the helmet back on his head.

"Try talking now."

"Mega Man, is everything going smoothly?"

That voice hit him right in the chest. It was Roll. He could hear chatting from the others in the background.

"So far. Shouldn't you be helping Grandpa with something like building machines? I don't want to affect anyone else. This is something I must clean up myself."

"First of all, your grandpa gave me the position of your Navigator. Second of all, we are all here to help. We care about you and are very important to every one of us. I'll be here to give you advice, develop new weapons for you, and the like."

"Okay then. So can you tell me more about my armor and weaponry?"

"There's not much to say about the armor, it's pretty basic for the most part. On the other hand, I have quite a few things to say about your weapons. I developed your helmet with a safety helmet, and it protects your head from extra damage. Inside both of your forearms are copy chips which allow you to copy the Robot Master's special weapons and parts of their physical appearance. You probably noticed that your forearm and gloves are not connected. Neither is arm or forearm. The reason for this is to switch out weapons. You can replace the forearms with equipment like the Drill Arm or the Splash Bombs. Your hands go inside your forearm and change various special weapons like your default weapon, the Mega Buster. Your Mega Buster is solar powered, meaning that you can never run out of Weapon. Your shoes can be replaced or attach different foot parts like Jet Skates. I will upgrade your armor and weapons when needed. Your turtleneck can act as a face plate, so pull it up when you need it. That's all you need to know as of now."

"Thanks, Roll. I appreciate your help a lot."

"No problem. I also built in a map inside your visualizers. I also have a map in front of me just in case."

"Really? That's pretty useful actually."

"You also know about the database I built in, right?"

"Yeah. I've used it already. I'm not sure how you come up with such useful tool, but you've really outdone yourself."

"Anything for a close friend of mine."

He smiled to himself and replied, "Thanks for being by my side."

"I'm glad to be by your side. I feel at ease talking to you, hearing that you're safe."

"I'm glad too. I better get to Paprika now. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. Just give me a call when you need help or need someone to talk to."

"Okay." He turned off the transmitter and looked at the rest of city.

His visualizer spotted a hovering figure by Paprika.

"It's Dr. Wily! He must be waiting for me. I'll get his database later, but now I must stop his plans."

He raced to the place where the smoke was coming from.

* * *

While Mega Man was making his way to Paprika, Tron was walking faster as the city became covered in hell's fire. Unknowingly to her, the demon and his hound were drawing closer to her.

"Where are those Mets? I told them to be back with the rest of the supplies Mother. . . Dr. Bonne needed. They're so incompetent! The only thing they are good for is fighting and even then, they are still weak. I should build better robots. I should just forget them and bring the remaining supplies back. I just wish that I was built with jets in my boots."

The red circles on her sole created distant sounds that echoed through the almost empty city. She frozen and dropped to the ground. The boxes fell down with her and slipped from her hands. She clutched her chest and felt her solar core growing weaker as the thick smoke clouds shielded the sun. She was growling and saw a figure on a hovercraft.

"You must be Tron Bonne, one of Dr. Bonne's creations. I'm quite pleased and surprised at the fine creations you've made such as these Mets."

Little, spherical robots emerged from the shadows. The black and yellow creatures glared at their creator. She noticed the construction helmets they now wore.

"What have you done with my kids, I mean robots?!"

"I reprogrammed them to serve me. I'm their master now! I'll make a deal with you. If you join me in my conquest for the world, you'll remain unharmed and create whatever you like without the care in my new world. If you don't, my robots will turn you into scrap metal."

"Take over the world? You must be off your rocker, old man! I have much more important things in my life."

"I gave you a chance and you turned it down. Mets, Paprika! Attack her!"

A figure walked through the flames. Its golden, glowing eyes locked on Tron's olive green ones. Her eyes met with a dog-like robot with large fangs and sharp teeth. It was drooling oil. Her image reflected off the the robot's claws. Her eyes shrunk and sweat beamed down her forehead. She was breathing heavily. The monster was reflected in her eyes.

"There's your new chew toy, Paprika. Now fetch! Wahahahah!"

Tron grabbed the blaster gun from its case and began to shoot the Mets first. They dug into the ground, with their helmets only showing. Her shots bounced off the Mets' helmets.

"Great! Now I have to play some waiting game. Just great!" She yelled and pulled her hair.

The Mets were still on the ground, waiting for the perfect chance. Tron tapped one foot and twirled the blaster in her hand. Her foot tapped the ground faster each second.

"Pop out already!"

They still remained in the ground.

"That's it!"

With the blaster still her hand. She ran up at her full speed towards the Mets. As she did so, the Meta popped up and began to shoot out three pellets from their mouth. She moved out the pellets' path and leaped of the ground with much force. She aimed her blaster at them and began to shoot at rapid speed to fast for the naked eye. Her own pellets pierced the metal of each Met and popped out of the other side. She landed on her two feet as the Mets fell down and exploded. Her hair was blowing. He glared at the mad doctor and snarled at him. She aimed her blaster at him still in his hovercraft.

"Don't you know that harming a human is against the first law of robotics?"

"I don't follow the law of robotics. I was based on DLN-001: Rock Trigger, whoever he is."

"So you have free will? Interesting. I will admit, your battling skills are not bad. Not bad at all. I'm quite impressed actually. Where did you learned them from?" He stroked his mustache.

"My older brother is the second-in-command of Repliforce, the government of Monsteropolis. The General is the husband of my creator."

"I heard of your brother and your father. Quite a skilled warriors. Too bad they aren't here to see you fail! Paprika, now!"

Paprika's tail and mouth began to charge up the fuel inside. Scanning its target, Paprika shoot the flames out at her. She ran away from the flames and slide past the dog robot. She aimed her blaster and shot at its shoulder. Her shot made it, but the robot wasn't fazed by it. It turned around and charged at her with fangs buried in fire. As it was about to chomp down, she jumped up and held its jaws down. She sat on the dog's back and shot it neck a few times. The dog simply shrugged it off and threw her off. A bit of her suit tore off, and she gained a couple of bruises. She shot at one of the legs, but it didn't do anything. Dr. Wily was laughing like a manic now.

"Why aren't my pellets doing any damage to it? I can't give up now and wait for someone to save me. I have to be strong for my family," she muttered softly to herself.

She had to think of something quickly. She knew she had to wear it down and distract it in the meantime.

* * *

Mega Man was getting closer to his destination. The blue sky was leaving him behind as he came closer. He hasn't run into anything yet, but he knew something was coming up. He just didn't know what. He pressed the button on his hip and his briefs appeared. He needed all the protection he can get. He was now walking slowly. He was scanning the whole area. His steps were hardly making a sound. His left hand turned into his Mega Buster. He pointed it at every direction. He turned on his transmitter.

"Roll, are you picking up anything?"

"There are some enemies up ahead. I'm not sure what they are, but you better be careful!"

"I will." He spoke in his most calm and soothing tone.

He walked ahead with caution. His eyes were wide open. He checked his map to see what was to come.

"Mega Man, look out!"

He turned around and saw something yellow glowing.

"Bang!"

A row of pellets was coming right at him. He quickly turned off his map and jumped out of the way. He landed on the ground on his twos. He looked his opponent. It was some kind of green robot around his height. Its helmet was covering its whole face. It had a black visualizer similar to his own. He could see a single red dot glowing through the visualizer. One of its hands was a black buster. The other hand was holding a white and green shield. The robot held its shield in front of it shortly after each pellet missed him.

"Mega Man, what are you fighting?"

"Let me get the data."

He scanned the green robot.

"Sniper Joes are military robots based off of DLN-000: Blues Break. They have no free will or emotions. They often carry a shield due to their bodies being weak," Mega Man responded.

"A Sniper Joe! They're extremely dangerous, especially with their shields. If you know there pattern, they will be easier to deal with. You should try to find an opening."

"That means that I should wait for it to put down its shield and shoot me. That way I can get its body exposed and shoot it with my Mega Buster."

"Exactly! You're very clever, Mega Man."

"You give me too much credit, Roll."

"And you deserve that credit."

"Yeah, yeah." He shrugged it off and focused his attention on the Sniper Joe.

The Sniper Joe still had its shield blocking its body. Mega Man's Mega Buster was down, but it was still out. The Sniper Joe moved its shield out of its way and began to charge its shot. Mega Man began to shoot his yellow pellets at the robot. Though it couldn't emote, he could see the great pain he gave to the Sniper Joe. The Sniper Joe released out a huge, blazing pellet. It was too big for him to jump over.

"Mega Man! I forgot to mention that you have a shield built in your right arm. Use it!"

He brought his right arm close to his face. From his wrist popped out a green shield created from some kind of energy. The shield reflected the shot. The shot was now heading straight for the Sniper Joe. Based on its instants, it held its own shield in front of it. Mega Man was still holding up his shield. It was now a game of ping pong. The two kept holding their shields up. As the shot kept hitting Mega Man's shield, the more it would crack.

"Your shield wouldn't hold up forever. It will eventually break, and you wouldn't be able to use it for a little bit."

Sweat was beaming down his face. One eye was closed. His shield was at its breaking point. He had to make this count. As the shot raced towards him, he aimed his Mega Buster at the Sniper Joe. When the shot hit his shield, the impact moved him back. With his shield still protecting him, he forcefully pushed the shot back to the Sniper Joe. The shot shattered the Sniper Joe's shield. When his own shield broke, Mega Man released his pellets. Each of them shot through the robot as if bullets were going through glass. The robot bent down and collapsed. Mega Man walked up to it and touched its shoulder.

"I'm sorry for having to kill you. You fought well, soldier. If only you weren't reprogrammed."

He got back up and scanned the area. His visualizer spotted nothing. He continued to walk the broken path. The only sounds he could hear were soft, muffled cries coming from his transmitter.

"Is everything okay?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"I almost got you kill! If I didn't tell remember about the shield, you be scrap metal. I haven't finished making an extra bodies yet."

"You're being too hard on yourself. You just forgot a minor thing. That's all. Besides, you were the one who told me to get out of the way when the Sniper Joe was aiming its buster at me. You were the one that gave me the idea of shooting it when its shield was down. Cheer up, alright?"

"Alright." He could her voice getting clearer and more joyful. He smiled to himself.

"Can I talk to my parents and Grandpa quickly?"

"Sure."

He waited for a few seconds before he could hear his family.

"We're so proud and scared for you, Rock." Dr. Benjamin Light was crying a little.

"You remind me so much of a younger Glyde and especially of a younger version of her. I'm so happy you're my son, Rock." Dr. Volnutt was also crying softly.

"Mom, Dad, I love you guys so much."

Dr. Light budged in and stated, "I'm sending the Water Hose Cannon for you. This will put out the flames in the city, but your appearance won't change. When you do so, the thick smoke clouds will disappear, and you'll be able beat Paprika."

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"You're very welcome. Now, Mega Man, fight for everlasting peace!"

"I will!"

He could now hear the shuffling of the adults passing Roll's transmitter back to her.

"I'm back now. Now let's go save some lives!"

"Right on it! Now lets rock and roll!"

"Ha ha ha, very funny." She pretended to laugh, but she smiled to herself and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. It was just that the opportunity was just there."

The two chuckled a little and then went back to their normal positions. He rushed to Paprika.

* * *

Underneath _Monsteropolis Bank_ was some kind of lair filled with screens showing every place in the city. A short, fat man sat in a chair with his grey, lifeless eyes fixed at the blue boy jumping and shooting enemies as he navigated his way through the debris. He jumped on crumbled builds and over pits in the city. He avoided the spikes all set up by one certain scientist. The man's grey, robotic hands held onto the handles of the seat so hard that his knuckles would be white. He wore a menacing grin that went ear to ear.

"So this robot is called Mega Man? He's nothing but a boy in a power suit! I'll call Dr. Wily about this and see what he has to say."

The man grabbed his PET and called Dr. Wily. The PET buzzed a few times before he picked up.

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Lexington Loath."

"Ah yes, Mr. Loath! Is this about me paying my interest? I told you that I would pay it after all of this is over."

"No. It's about some kid in blue and cyan armor trying to ruin your operation."

"WHAT?"

"His name is Mega Man Trigger, but most people just call him Mega Man. He has some kind of arm cannon and other toys he can equip to. He's destroying your robots."

"Wait a second, they call him Trigger?"

"Yeah, why did you ask?"

 _Memories of Rock's first unveiling for the very first time raced in his mind. He had more hair back then. He also was a much happier man. Dr. Light, Dr. Hikari, and Dr. Volnutt were checking Rock and his systems while he was setting up the stage. He remember that worry filled his heart as he wasn't sure why the two cared so much about this new robot. Dr. Wily picked up his small, broken robot when he was done fixing up the stage. Once everything was ready, the speech began. Dr. Hikari and Dr. Volnutt was especially eager for a reason he now knows. Dr. Light, Dr. Hikari, and Dr. Volnutt took the sheet off of the robot. At the time and most of his life after that day, the robot wore a cyan suit, blue metallic boots, blue gloves that looked like gauntlets, cyan fabric attached to his gloves and boots, and blue brief armor. He still had those sky blue eyes and chestnut brown hair with those fringes. The robot stared at the shocked audience. The robot waved to the audience._

 _"Hi. My name is DLN-001: Rock Trigger, but you can just call me Rock or Trigger."_

 _That amazed Dr. Wily. A robot that didn't need to be told to introduce himself or had someone else introduce him? That was so unknown to him._

 _"You're probably wondering why I'm so strange. You see, my A.I. chip is really different."_

 _Rock opened his chest up and took out his A.I. chip still connected to the wires. It was a mostly basic being small and green. Instead of lighter green lines, there were blue and red lines. In the middle of the chip was a double helix._

 _"Inside my chip is what you humans call DNA. My DNA is from a boy named Rockefeller Lan Light who died from Heart Beat Disorder or HBD. This DNA gives me free will."_

 _The audience looked at each other with wide eyes and open mouths. Whispering arose._

 _"I know that you're probably shock or even scared, but I'll assure you that I don't eat flesh or use my free will to harm humans. I was created to help my family build better robots and assist them in the lab. I want to make this world a better place. I can even prove it to you."_

 _Rock leaped down from the stage and grabbed the broken robot Dr. Wily's hands. Both of his hands changed into tools. In no time, the robot was fixed and woke up in Dr. Wily's arms. The audience calmed down and started cheering a little_

 _"Please don't thank me yet. I've barely done anything. I promise you that my family will make a bright future for all of us."_

 _The audience was now praising him. Rock couldn't help but smile shyly. A faint red covered his cheeks. Rock walked backstage as his family took over. That's when Dr. Wily walked over to the blue and cyan robot._

 _"Rock Trigger, thank you for fixing my robot, but why did you do it?"_

 _"You seemed concerned about it, so I fixed it."_

 _"You can read my feelings? The only robot who could do that was Blues."_

 _"My special chip also gives me human emotion. My older brother could feel emotion due to a glitch in his programming."_

 _"Interesting. I have another question. Why is your name Rock Trigger?"_

 _"Rock comes from the musical genre and a shortening of my human name. Trigger comes from the fact that I'm going trigger the new age of robotics."_

 _"Very typical of your family to give you a meaningful name."_

 _"That reminds me, what's your name?"_

 _"My name is Dr. Albert W. Wily, the one and only."_

 _"Dr. Wily? I've heard of you from Grandpa. It's nice to meet you!" Rock shoot the doctor's hand and that was the start of a new friendship._

"Rock Trigger. . ."

"Dr. Wily, did you say something?"

"No! What did the robot look like besides wearing blue and cyan armor?"

"He wore a suit with a black body, cyan sleeves, and cyan legs underneath his armor. He also wore a black faceplate with a blue section on it, cyan shoulder guards, white knee pads, black hair with blue tips, a helmet the same color as his armor, white sections with a red circle, a strange symbol inside of the circles, and a red visualizer connecting to his helmet."

"Oh. Well then, stop Mega Man by any means! I don't want that rat ruining my plans!"

"I'm already on it."

"Good. I'll talk to you later, Mr. Loath."

Lex was the first to hang up. He pulled the white cuffs of his purple suit and pressed a button.

"Glyde, come here with my niece!"

From the shadow merged two figures. One was a tall, handsome young man with very light brown hair and thin, brown lines running down his cheeks. His brown and white chest plate with gold trims sparkled in the light. On his chest plate was two yellow triangles and one red rhombus against a black and orange background. He had white armor covering his arms and brown shoulder pads with gold trimming. His forearms were covered in brown and gold trim armor. Grey plates with red gems were attached to his black gloves. In his left hand was a rose so in bloom. He wore brown, metal briefs with a white piece on it. His thighs were covered in brown armor with gold trims and patches of dark brown. White pads protected his knees. He had metallic, brown boots with patches of dark brown, white soles, and a white piece on top of the shoe part. Underneath his armor was a black suit. White pieces of metal were where human ears would be. His red eyes gazed at Lex. Next to him was a girl in her early to mid teens. Her blonde hair was tied back in pigtail braids. Her black vest was as dark as night itself. Her shirt underneath was newly painted white. Her skirt was a red rose. Her black eyes first rested on Glyde, then they locked on her uncle.

"How may I serve you, Mr. Loath?" Glyde bowed slightly.

"You see, there's a robot running around in blue armor. I want you to make short work of him to keep Dr. Wily's plan intact. His name is Mega Man Trigger, but he's mostly called Mega Man."

"Trigger? Why do I feel like I heard of that name before?"

"Is something the matter, Glyde?"

"No. I'll do as you wish, Mr. Loath. However, I can't right now because I'm currently helping Miss Yai with her violin lessons. I will send in my Birdbots in the meanwhile."

"Once you are done with that, you must stop Mega Man."

"Understood."

Glyde and Yai walked off to her room. The Birdbots passed the two with weapons and papers in their winged hands. Yai turned her head to meet Glyde's eyes.

"Why are you helping Uncle Lex? I know that since he took us in, you had to serve him. It's that you're helping Uncle Lex and Dr. Wily take over the world."

"I will admit, I don't want to help Mr. Loath or Dr. Wily at all. The only reason I'm helping them is because I fear that you'll get harm by Mr. Loath or Dr. Wily. I live to serve you and only you. I promise that I will figure something out." He bent down and kissed the top of her gentle hand.

He opened her door and said, "Ladies first."

"You're such a gentleman."

"My creator made me like that. You can thank her when we see her again."

The two smiled at each other and walked in together. They began to practice the violin, hoping that they can forget about the chaos outside.

* * *

Fire devoured the city. At least it was earlier. Mega Man was putting out the fires with his Water Hose Cannon. He was quick about it. The blue sky was showing itself again as he won the war with the smoke. He jumped up the fallen building and picked up some ammo for his Water Hose Cannon. He looked at the second gauge that would appear every time he equipped with a special weapon. A baby blue light filled the whole gauge. He smiled and sighed softly to himself. He equipped back to his Mega Buster.

"RRRRAAWRRRR!" A roar came from the other side of the silver, steel gate with a giant "W" painted on it a few inches away from him.

Mega Man walked closer to the gate and stopped in front of it. The gate slowly opened for him, only to find a second gate standing a few more inches away. He walked closer to it, but he stopped halfway and checked his visualizers for his status.

"Mega Buster is all full. Water Hose Cannon is full. My life gauge his full. I have zero extra bodies. I'm all set!"

He was about to walk up to the other gate, but he remember something. He fiddled with the sections of his helmet.

("Roll will get a heart attack from just worrying about me. It's best if she doesn't know what going on. I should at least tell her that I'm here first.")

"Roll, I'm in front of the gate to Paprika. Don't worry about me. I got this handled. I want you to help Grandpa with what he's working on."

"But Mega Man-"

"I just want you to relax a little. I'm going to be fine."

Roll sighed and replied, "Good luck. I just hope you return safe."

"I will."

He turned off the transmitter and walked up to the second gate, and it opened up. His vision was glowing red with a warning being sounded in his ears. When that over, what met his eyes was Paprika growling at him, Dr. Wily laughing, and Tron still shooting the beast to no effect. He could now see that her vest was black with a white collar, and her suit was dark brown. Her forearms and legs were covered in pink armor. Her hair was the same shade as her creator. Metal was now exposed on her face. Her suit had huge tears in her suit, revealing metal. She was on her knees. There were also burnt marks on her body. Everyone turned to take a closer look at the blue hero.

"It's you! You're the blue pest ruining my plans! I don't have time to fool around with you, but you can play with Paprika over here."

Dr. Wily's hovercraft closed its top. He flew to somewhere he wouldn't be seen, but still watch the battle at hand. Mega Man ran up to Tron and bent down on his knee. He lends her his hand, but she slapped it.

"Why are you here and what do what from me?"

"Your creator sent me to help you."

"Help? I don't need any help. This is my fight and my fight alone!"

"Your injuries say otherwise."

"These are not injuries! They're my badges of honor!"

"Please, I just want to help you and get you somewhere safe."

She simply growled at the blue boy. As they continued to argue, Paprika was charging up its fire breath and aiming at her. The strange charging noise made the two turn around. He took a quick glance at her and got closer. He picked her up and carried her bridal style. He jump up in the air just when it released the fires from its mouth. She looked below and saw the fire burning below. She then turned her gaze to him. Her stomach was now tingling. Her cheeks glowed a light pink. She closed her eyes and shook her hand. One of Mega Man's hands turned into a Mega Buster and started to shoot Paprika, trying to see what would damage it and hit that weak point. The fire burnt out as he was being pulled down by gravity. They were on the ground where the fire was when she opened her eyes. He looked her at her now.

"I guess I should thank you. You saved my life."

"You're welcome, Tron." He scratched the back of his neck and began to shoot the dog robot again.

"You know my name?"

"Dr. Bonne told me."

"What's your name? I never got it."

"My name is Mega Man. Mega Man Trigger."

"That's an interesting name."

"It's my superhero name. I'll explain later."

"Are you-" Mega Man grabbed wrist and pulled her towards him as three fireballs headed towards their way.

"Don't mention it here! Hey, can you do a quick favor for me? I want you to distract Paprika with your attacks while I come up with a strategy." He let go of her wrist and checked for any more injuries she might of have gotten.

She nodded and jumped onto a fallen building to use a platform. She continued to shoot the fiery mutt. As she did that, he analyzed the beast.

"Its gauge is full, and its main attack is called Flaming Breath. It doesn't have a special weapon chip I could copy though. Wait a second, it dislikes water from what the database stated. I have the Water Hose Cannon. I now must find an opening," he muttered to himself.

He looked at Tron to see how she was doing. She was leaping off the crumbled building as if they were platforms and shooting Paprika. It barked at her and shot out fire at her. He then set his sight on the dog. He scanned its body. A beep sound came from his helmet when he looked at the chest. He zoomed in closer and saw that inside of its chest was fire forming.

("Bingo!")

He whistled. Paprika turned around and barked at him. It rushed towards him. He swiped his claws at him. Part of of his helmet broke, revealing some of his hair. Some metal from his face was exposed. He closed his right eye as substance very similar to blood dripped down. He placed his hand over the injured. His other eye shrunk to the point of almost not being able to tell if he had either a pupil or iris. His took his hand off his face and saw that it was completely covered in the substance now.

"I should be more careful. I should use my shield to counter that attack," Rock muttered quietly.

He looked up and saw that Paprika was charging its breath again. That moment allowed him to quickly equip his Water Hose Cannon and shoot the beast. Each water bullet shot the beast, pushed it back a little, and made it glow white for a few seconds. Its mouth was glowing red and yellow, and Paprika released its Flaming Breath. He jumped over it and waited for the fire to vanish. When it did, he landed on the ground and waited for it to attack him. The beast shot three fireballs at him. He jumped over the one closest to him and made sure he didn't touch the others. He shot the chest again. The beast let out a cry. It swiped its claws at him.

"I'm not going to fall for that trick again!"

Mega Man placed his hand in front of his face. His shield came out and protected him from the attack. The attack created small sparks and left huge claw marks. It shot out three fireballs again, each one hitting the shield and shattering it. With his shield broken, he ran behind the beast and shot its left eye. It turned around and charged its Flaming Breath. He shot its chest again. It shot out its breath, only to have Mega Man jump over it and shoot the chest again with the bullets made out of crystal clear water. Paprika was now limping. Mega Man looked at Tron, who was watching the battle unfold.

"Let's finish this together!"

She nodded and whistled at the dog. It turned around.

"Let's play." She shot its weakened chest a few times.

Paprika howled and moaned. Mega Man jumped to the platform she was on and shot Hell's hound for the final time. It let out a loud howl and collapsed to the ground with sparks flying from its broken chest. Mega Man unarmed himself and walked up to it. He bent down and touched its head.

"I'm sorry. If I could of have just fixed you, you would have been a great guard dog. You might of even had a family." He got up, still looking at the fallen machine.

He felt something touching his soldier. He turned around and saw her.

"Not bad, Mega Man. You're almost as good as my brother."

"You weren't half bad either."

"Well-"

"Sister! Are you okay?" A few figures walked towards the two.

The first three figures were standard robots with seemingly human appearances. They wore uniforms similar to basic soldiers in the military. The fourth figure was much, much taller. He had long, white hair tied back in a ponytail and bright, ruby red eyes. He wore a long, black coat with many badges, a skull mark on it, and silver armor on some areas. He had white shoulder pads that looked like the skulls the Bonnes wore. His shoulder pads also connected his teal cape to his coat. His green forearm armor and green, metallic boots were spotless. Green armor covered his black pants. His left hand was covered in green, metallic gloves. His right hand was thick, red, and had three silver fingers. His chin and part of his sides were covered in red armor. Silver sections covered his ears. He wore a colonel's cap. He was now standing in front of them.

"You must be Teisel! It's an honor to meet you." Mega Man saluted and awed at him.

"You're half correct. Teisel is my civilian form. We're as different as day and night. I'm not Teisel. I'm the brave warrior who fights for justice. I am Colonel."

"Then it's a honor to meet you, Colonel."

"Did you help my sister, blue boy?"

"Yeah. Your creator sent me to help her."

"I own you one. What's your name?"

"I'm Mega Man Trigger, but you can just call me Mega Man. I'm here to stop Dr. Wily's evil plan."

"Mega Man? Come and talk with me more at Repliforce's headquarters later."

"Yes, Colonel."

Colonel turned to his sister. She ran up to him and hugged him with tears flowing down like a waterfall.

"Big brother! That mutt was so scary. It had the sharpest teeth and the most monstrous eyes. I tried to be brave for our family, but it was so hard. I was afraid that I would die and-"

"It's all over now. Cry as much as you like."

She was a fountain overflowing, drowning in her own tears. Mega Man looked at the scene and smiled at the siblings.

"Colonel, please take her back to Light Labs. Dr. Bonne is waiting for you there, and my family will help her. I'll meet up with you two."

Colonel nodded and carried his sister on his shoulders back to the lab. He continued to look at the siblings and smile at them. His smile faded as he heard footsteps and a tune being whistled.

"It seems that I'm late."

He turned around and met a humanoid robot very similar to him. He looked around sixteen or seventeen, unlike Mega Man who appeared to be fourteen. He had a low, bushy, white ponytail with red tips. He wore a red helmet with a white trim pointing upwards, black visualizers similar to shades, a red face plate coming out of each side of the jaw guards, and white sections with green circles over his ears. His left hand was a red sword with a red aura. His turned his blade into a hand. He pressed the button on one of the circles and took off his helmet with his hands. He had long fringes that were neater and shorter than Mega Man's. His hair color was now light brown, and he wore a pair of black shades covering his eyes. His eyebrows were also light brown and bushy. He had silver pieces of metal where his ears would be. The left side of his face was covered by silver metal. His yellow scarf was blowing in the wind. He wore a black suit, a grey jacket, grey pants, and a red belt. His forearms were covered in red armor similar to gauntlets, and his metallic boots were red with white tips and red soles. Red one pads were attached to his boots. His right hand had a red gun attached to his gauntlet, and it had a grey muzzle with yellow squares. Attached to the gauntlets were brown gloves with black fingertips and red pieces of metal that had a black and white "B"-like symbol on them. Mega Man could see that the black body caused a break between his clothes and the gauntlets. He looked down at the blue and cyan hero.

"I'm impressed with your skills, Rock Trigger. I would of have helped you, but you already took care of that robot. Sad to see robots with no way to express their emotion, no free will. It makes me sick to see humans treat robots as just machines."

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me, Rock Trigger? I'm not surprised. I had a name, but I refuse to be called that. I don't even have the right to be called by my real name. Just call me Break Man."

"Wait a second . . . is it really you?" Rock realized that Break Man had the same facial features as the man he saw during his grandfather's speech. The length of his hair threw him off, but hearing that whistle and his voice finally connected the dots. Rock understood why he seemed familiar.

"I'll talk to you more some other time." Break Man began to walk away.

"Wait!" Mega Man ran, but it was already too late. Break Man was gone.

Mega Man looked at the rest of the city. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but he looked at his hands and saw a red scarf that was tattered at the end. He placed it on his injury. He smiled and walked back to the lab.

* * *

He was standing in front of Light Labs now. He opened the door and was greeted by Roll's hug and his family's praising. Tears rolled down her cheek, but he wiped them off and whispered that he was okay repeatedly. Roll broke the embrace and led Mega Man inside the lab. Dr. Bonne walked in with Colonel and Tron by her side. Mega Man looked them and gave them a little wave. Colonel walked up to the door and gazed at everyone.

"I must go now. Father and the rest of Repliforce needs me. I will be expecting to see you later, Mega Man."

"Yeah."

He walked out of the door and shut it. Dr. Bonne glanced at her daughter and then looked at the rest.

"She's good as new. I've even gave her the ability to turn her hand into a buster."

Her hand transformed into a buster similar to Mega Man's. She changed it back to a hand. She walked up to Mega Man and Roll.

"How do you feel?" Mega Man asked.

"I feel great actually. You're really something else, Mega Man."

"I was originally designed to be a helper robot. I actually never introduced my real self to you."

He pressed both buttons on the side of his helmet. He took of his helmet, revealing his chestnut brown hair with all of his fringes out and his sky blue eyes to her.

"My name is DLN-001: Rock Trigger, but you can call me Rock or Trigger."

"You're Rock Trigger?"

"Yeah."

"You're different from what I expected. I thought you would look older and act more snobbish."

"Why would you think that?"

"You were the first true Robot Master."

"Are you disappointed with me?"

"You are better than what I expected."

Tron now looked at Roll.

"I heard that you are DLN-002: Roll. Are you like his little sister or something?"

"No. Rock and I are just best friends. I'm Dr. Thomas Light's assistant. I also have DNA implanted in my A.I. like Rock. My father is Dr. Cossack."

"The same one who helped build my big brother?"

"That's the one."

The two began to chat. As they did, Dr. Hikari and Dr. Volnutt called their son over. Rock walked over and looked up at them.

"Where did you get that scarf, and why are you wearing it over your eye?" Dr. Volnutt asked.

"I found it on the ground. Don't worry, I cleaned it off first," Rock lied.

He took off the scarf and showed them his injury. They gasped and took him to the basement. They fixed his injury that luckily didn't leave a scar..

"Tell us what happened," Dr. Hikari commanded with concern in his tone.

He told them exactly what happen except his encounter with Break Man. The three afterwards joked and laughed. Unknowingly to them, a girl around Rock's age with short, green hair and dark skin watched the happy family from the rooftop. Her emotionless, red eyes glared at them. Her arms seemed to be wrapped in bandages. She wore a beige suit with black legs and red markings. Her forearms and legs were covered in beige armor. She wore a beige poncho. Her exposed shoulders had strange, yellow, circular markings. She snarled at the sight and clutched her hands into fist.

"Rock Trigger, I can't believe that simple helper robot always got more attention, more praise than me, a moon exploration robot whose special weapon has the ultimate power, the Shining Laser. Was it that he can express human emotion without the having to imitate it from a human or was it the fact that he was one of her birth sons? Trigger, we will fight in the evening three days from now. Don't disappoint me or die on me." She walked away from the image she considered cringe worthy.

On the other side of the rooftop, Break Man watched the family and smiled at them.

"It's great that all of them are happy together. I remember the time I was being held in all of their embraces, and the time people called me a hero. I see the limitless potential in my little brother. It almost makes me regretful for leaving them behind, but I learned and saw all things of different wonders and terrors when I ran away. Every single day is an adventure, yet it would feel nice to settle down with my family. Would I really lose my free will if I got my core fixed? It doesn't matter now. That's was in the past. My parents and my grandfather were going to turn me an emotionless, mindless servant. I would rather die free than live the rest of my life as a mindless machine. Good luck, Rock." Break Man walked off, whistling a tune he made up long ago back when he was living in Light Labs.

Inside the building, the family finally departed and did their own thing. Dr. Hikari went to help his dad, Dr. Volnutt discussed about Special Weapons and Battle Chips with Dr. Bonne, and Rock changed into his cyan suit with blue boots, blue gloves, and blue briefs. He also wore his varsity jacket over his suit. The robot went outside to recharge for the battles ahead of him.

* * *

Inside of a factory that looked like a castle, Dr. Wily paced back and forth as he pulled his hair. Foam was coming out of his mouth. There were red circles in his eyes. His grandson watched him from his chair and chuckled. After a while, he looked his comic again.

"I can't believe that blue boy destroyed Paprika and my other robots in the city!"

"And I can't believe that a weakling defeated those robots. Though to be fair, you are a bigger weakling than this Mega Man. You're crazier and more cowardly too." Forte looked at Dr. Wily again.

"Bastian Forte Wily, how dare you disrespect me!"

"I'm just stating the true, Gramps. That blue boy didn't even defeat Paprika by himself. It was that girl, Tron, who helped him. She's quite strong, but she has no idea how to use all that power."

"Why don't you just help me?"

"Because taking over the world is the dumbest idea ever. How can you even watch over the whole world?"

"It's not dumb! I will no longer be in Thomas's shadow, and I will be the most loved scientist when the world is mine."

Forte rolled his eyes at his grandpa.

"Then explain how you decided to implanted my DNA from my previous life as Bastian Forte Wily into my A.I. chip. Let me answer that for you. You didn't think of that idea yourself. You only came up with the idea after you met Rock Trigger."

"Shut up, Forte! That's the only instance where I took someone else's idea."

"Whatever." Forte looked back at his comic.

Dr. Wily continued to pace around the room. He was stroking his mustache with one hand. The other hand was tight in a fist that left his knuckle a ghostly white color. Suddenly, an idea sparked in Dr. Wily's head. He cracked an evil smile that showed his fangs off. He turned to Forte and pointed at him.

"Forte, I want you to help me build my own super fighting robot!"

"I got an better idea. For you to get off my back and stop complaining about Mega Man to me, I want you to change me into a fighting machine! I'm not doing this to help you take over world. I just want to smash Mega Man like an annoying fly."

"That is a brilliant idea! Let's start right away!" Forte got up and followed Dr. Wily to the lab inside of the castle.

Dr. Wily's grin became even bigger than before. His laughter echoed through each hall and room. Forte glared at his grandpa and rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and released a heavy sigh. Seeing his grandpa laugh so hard made him laugh out loud too. When they got to the lab, Forte shut himself off for the operation. Dr. Wily placed a hand on his chest.

"Watch out, Mega Man! I will crush you in a loud crunch and become the greatest leader on this planet. My greatest creation will make sure of that!"

He laughed harder than before, and started to work on Forte's new form. He couldn't stop smiling until he remembered something. Forte calling him out for using Rock as base repeated in his head. The memories of Rock played in his head. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Rock, please forgive me," he whispered softly to himself and wiped the tear away. He went back to work.

A few hours later, Forte's battle form was complete. He woke up and moved around to get use to his new armor. Dr. Wily, in the meantime, was grabbing a mirror. He came back a couple of minutes later with it in his hands. He placed it in front of Forte. The robot marveled at the every single aspect of it. The chest plate was pitch black with gold trims, a blue gem in the center, a line going across the plate, and a black gorget protecting most of his neck. His suit was a greyish black color with purple lines. His arms and thighs were protected by grey armor. His forearms were secured by the black, gauntlet-like armor of his gloves with gold trims. His clawed hands were covered by white leather with a gold piece of metal on them. His boots were black with gold trimming and had white shoes that were pointed, unlike Mega Man's round and blue shoes of his boots. He wore grey shoulder guards and black with gold trim shoulder plates. His knee pads connected to his boots were black. On his hip was a piece of black and gold metal. He pressed it and each side connected to each other, forming black briefs with gold trims. His black helmet was similar to the helmet of Mega Man, but his helmet had two, yellow dorsal fins that spilt off at the bottom to show off smaller fins instead of the cyan ridge, blue circles within a white section, and black jaw guards. He had a blue gem where Mega Man had his cyan square. He pressed one circle and his chin was now guarded by black armor. He pressed the other one and a pair of purple visualizers dropped down. He noticed that from his eyes and running down his cheeks were purple lines. He also noticed that his eyes had thicker black lines and the highlights in his eyes were gone. With his slasher smile in place, Forte looked like a person with psychopathy, a mad man. He pressed the section that created his chin armor and the black metal went back into his helmet.

"What do you think of your new design, Forte?"

"I love it! I feel so much more powerful! Now where is that blue pest?"

"I haven't been able to track him down, but when I do, I'll send you to finish him off."

"Perfect! In the meanwhile, how about you give me a code name so that nobody knows my real identity."

"Good idea. I'm thinking either Evil Mega Man or Dark Mega Man."

"NO! I don't want to share the same name as that weakling!

"How about Baroque or Bass?"

"I prefer Bass over Baroque. Hear me out, Mega Man. I, Bass Dark, will destroy you and show you that I'm the most powerful Robot Master in the history."

Dr. Wily smiled at his grandson and the two began to laugh like maniacs. They settled down and planned out their next move. All that they needed to do now was wait for Mega Man to appear for their chance to strike. It was the true beginning of the fight between Mega Man and the DLN Robot Master line.

 _Author's Notes: There isn't much else to say about this chapter. Pro . . . I mean Break Man's design was mainly based on his classic incarnation, EXE, and Barrett from the cancelled Mega Man Legends 3 with hints of his other expies in his design. I decided to give Break Man lighter clothes in order to contrast with Mega Man's heavy armor. That doesn't mean won't get his own armor, but this is his main combat outfit. His helmet is based on the helmet of the Classic series._ _I was going to add the scene with Dr. Wily and Forte/Bass in the beginning of the second chapter, but I decided to add it in this chapter instead because I wanted Forte to show up again. The design of Bass's armor was based on Classic and EXE with hints the scrapped Evil Rockman from Mega Man Legends. Bass's helmet is mainly based on EXE with a hint of Evil Rockman 2. Also, can you guess who that mysterious girl is? Stay tuned for the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: You guys thought that my fanfic and I were dead. Guess what? We're not! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but writing this chapter was both time consuming and hard. I wanted this chapter to be a lot like how Guts Man's stage and boss fight play out so I had play the first Mega Man game again and watch some videos on it. I did add in some things to make it more than a copy and paste of the game. This chapter has a bit of exposition and flashbacks, but it serves to help get a better understanding of the characters and world of RockRemix. I will admit that writing action is not my strong point, so please feel free to make any suggestions. Now with that off my chest, let's get this show on the road!_

 **Mega Man RockRemix - Chapter Two: Vs. Guts Man; Bass Attacks**

Rock opened his eyes and rubbed them. A bright orange light pierced his eyes. He rubbed his eyes some more to make his vision clear. He was now able to make up the sun against the dark orange and pink sky. He jumped off the rooftop and went inside the lab. He walked up to Roll and Tron, who were working on some kind of slim cannon. He didn't bother asking what it was and what its purpose was.

"How long was I recharging for?"

The two mechanics met their eyes with his own.

"You've been charging for the last five hours or so," Roll responded.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up? I should of have been meeting with Colonel!"

"Calm down, Rock. My brother doesn't care what time you meet up with him. You just have meet with him by the end of today or else. . ."

"Or else what?"

"There are two possible things he could do. He could either scream at you with the hammiest voice or he can use his special weapon, Colonel Saber, if you really manage to piss him off."

"Lovely. Just lovely," Rock said in a sarcastic tone.

"You were the one who asked."

"And you were the one to mention it in the first place."

"Can you two stop it already?"

"Good idea. Anyway, I better get going."

Rock walked towards the door. When he had a hand on the knob, he felt someone touching his shoulder. He turned his head around to meet Tron's eyes

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Did you really just ask that? You know, you're really dumber than you look, Rock."

That made Rock scowl at her. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. His foot was tapping the ground, creating that easily distinguishable sound both his civilian boots and superhero boots made.

"Wasn't a filter built into your programming? I get you programmed to do whatever you want and all, but somethings should be kept to yourself."

She held her hand in a fist and growled a little at him. Her eyes were closed, and a small vein popped on her forehead.

"You, you-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

She relaxed a little and opened her eyes to stare at his.

"I suppose I can forgive you. Just don't try to piss me off."

"I promise."

"I have weapons and supplies to deliver to Repliforce, and since you are going there, I decided to tag along. I'm also a good map just in case you get lost."

"Well that makes a whole lot more sense. Why didn't you just mention that in the first place?"

"Let's just get moving already."

"Alright, alright."

As the two were about to walk out, Roll ran up to them.

"Can I come too? I really want to watch real navigators in action so I can become a better one for Rock. Besides, I want to experience something new, and I might learn other things while I'm there."

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid under my nose or else my brother will kick you out and might even slice your arms off!"

Roll nodded and the three were off to Repliforce.

* * *

The Repliforce Base was much bigger than Rock and Roll expected. They didn't expect all of the rooms simply for supplies. The two were so astonished on how the base was so grandiose. Tron, on the other, just kept walking to the meeting room where her brother waited for Rock. The two watched Repliforce soldiers leaving rooms and going into other rooms or leaving to go to their next mission. As they passed by, the soldiers would give Tron a warm greeting or thank her for her family's services. At the same time, the soldiers stared at Rock and Roll suspiciously.

"Ignore them. They're just not use to your presence yet. It was the same for me when I first worked here. They got use to me over time. You'll just need to wait and try to be comfortable in the meanwhile," she stated.

"Hey, I'm going to change into Mega Man. Which way is a secure place that no one will see me at?"

"On your left coming up should be a janitor's office. He usually isn't there." He ran off the room.

When he came back as Mega Man, the two just followed her lead. In the corner of her eye, she saw the curious Rock taking all of the scenery in. She couldn't help but smile at his behavior. He was like a child seeing snow for the first time or seeing so many star lighting up the dark sky. The funny feeling she had when he saved her from Paprika's attack returned. She dismissed it and continued to lead them to her brother.

* * *

Colonel sat patiently on the chair next to a tall figure not as tall as himself. The figure wore a gold coat with hundreds of badges, a blue belt with a green gem on it, and a skull mark. His hands were covered in silver metal and gold knuckles with blue on them. He had gold and blue shoulder pads with a red spike on it. He had armor safeguarding his forearms and boots. He wore a regal blue cape with Repliforce's logo on it that was connected by his shoulder pads. He wore a gold general's cap, and black armor protecting his chin. The thing that stood out the most was the silver, robotic mask he wore.

The figure faced Colonel and asked, "Do you know where the Mets are? They didn't show up when we had roll call earlier. I wonder if they got caught up in some battle."

"General, Dr. Wily broke into our Met storage and kidnapped Tron's Mets she was using. He reprogrammed them to follow his orders. We're trying to find a way to revert Dr. Wily's programming and turn them back into their normal selves."

"Is this why you sent this robot called Mega Man over to our base?"

"No. She had to destroy her creations. Mega Man was the one who saved her Paprika and defeated the prototype dog robot from causing more chaos."

"I see. Maybe Mega Man could be of some use to us. Our soldiers are falling one by one to the Robot Masters, but he seems strong enough to take them on. Did you happen to catch his real identity?"

"No, but I'm most likely sure that Tron did. I don't think it will help us though."

"We'll-"

The two knocking at the door. Colonel got up and took a peek from the hole. He smiled and turned back to General.

"Father, they're here!" Colonel's voice changed to something more hammy and goofy, but still deep and mature. He was a child so impatient for a new toy or going to an amusement park.

"Calm down, Teisel Bonne," General commanded in a stern tone.

"Yes, General." His voice and face was back to that of a hardened warrior and opened up the door.

The three looked up at Colonel with grinning faces. The first thing he noticed was that Mega Man wasn't wearing his helmet, but instead had sections and circles the same as his helmet covering his ears and visors that were slightly different from the one attached to his helmet. Colonel could also notice sweat on Mega Man's face. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile full of confidence, hoping he could pass that feeling to him. Mega Man wiped off the sweat. He sat back down and saw the three walking up to a chair. When they all sat down, General opened his mouth.

"I want to thank you for saving my daughter yesterday. I'm not sure how our family would live on without her. She's our precious iris-"

"Father!"

"But that's not what we wanted to discuss about. We want to know who you are exactly, what your purpose is, and your connection to Dr. Wily."

"You might of had heard of me from Colonel or the news, but I'm Mega Man, Mega Man Trigger. I wasn't always Mega Man however. I was once a helper robot. My real name is Rockefeller Lan Light, but you probably know me more by DLN-001: Rock Trigger."

Mega Man pressed each section on his ears. His hair gained its normal color, and his visualizers went into the sections. Both General and Colonel's eyes grew wide with dropping jaws. Both of them regained their aloof exteriors.

"I've heard many good things about you, Rock." Colonel still couldn't grasp the fact that Mega Man and Rock were the same robot.

"Really?"

"You probably don't know how much of an impact you've caused on robotics. You've revolutionized a new era."

"I know what I caused, but I think you are giving me too much credit."

"Do you really think that? Then tell me, do you know what a Reploid is?" General asked with cold eyes looking down at him.

"A Reploid is an advanced robot that has free will and can make its own choices without human input. I'm not considered a Reploid because the DNA in my chip causes a glitch that gives me my free will and emotions. Reploids are programmed to do whatever they want or act however they feel."

"Correct. You, however, are considered a prototype for Reploids because you and your brother were the first robots with free will and pure human emotions. If you or your brother weren't made, my wife won't built our son, who's considered to be one of the two first Reploids."

"Wow. I guess I'm more important than what I thought."

"Now just why you are, a helper robot, equipped with weapons?" Colonel asked.

"I want to save my brothers from Dr. Wily's hands. I just can't stand and watch him hurt innocents and destroy countless homes. I would feel so guilty." He didn't want to tell them about him unintentionally giving Dr. Wily the idea of taking over the world.

"Why does a crazy, old scientist want the world to himself? Do you know?"

"Dr. Wily was always in Grandpa's shadow. It's most likely that he was sick of it and turned against the world."

"Interesting. Since we have the same goal, we don't we team up and take down Wily's forces?"

"I really don't want to get involved in warfare. My family is over that. I just want to stop him and save my brothers."

"Once you picked your armor and weapons, you already became involved in this war." Both General and Colonel had their hands in front of Mega Man.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. I will team up with you, but once this is over, I just want to live a normal life like before."

"You'll live your life just it once was."

"It's a done deal." Rock first shook with General's hand. He then shook Colonel's hand.

"We'll set up a room for you, your family, and your friend, DLN-002: Roll right?"

"Yes," Roll responded.

General turned his attention to his robotic daughter.

"Tron, can you take them to them to the control room while I call his family over?"

"Yes, Father. . . General." She got up and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Roll shouted.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to look Roll in the eye.

"Can I grab something important at Light Labs?"

"Fine, but make it quick! I'll call someone over to give you the dash parts for your boots."

"Thank you." Roll got up and walked off.

Mega Man got up and went by Tron's side. The two were now off to the control room. General and Colonel couldn't help but smile at their family member and Monsteropolis's new hope.

* * *

As Mega Man was in the base of Repliforce, the mysterious girl walked in a construction site. Her cold, emotionless eyes inspected the area. Her breathing was heavy. Her legs were weak and tired. Even if she felt like collapsing, she kept on going. As long as she had energy left in her solar core, she would keep on pushing herself for a safer place somewhere. She looked up at the endless sky and spotted a flying dot. It flew closer towards the earth. She saw the streaks it created. A gold creature that looked like a hybrid of a bird and some kind of reptile landed on her left wrist. Her pupils grew slightly warm and friendly, but were still blank and very robotic. She stroked its head. Any Robot Master would smile, but not even her lips would curl into the smallest grin.

"Here it is safe, but up head is full of Birdbots and robots used by Albert Wily."

"Why would the Birdbots be here in all places? Shouldn't they be with my older brother?"

"It appearances that he is forced to work with Wily."

"He always blindly takes orders from everyone, even if he's a Reploid, unlike myself. He's pitiful, but I am too as I was like him during my first years. I never knew Wily that much, but he's interesting from what I've seen of him."

"Should we rest here?"

"Yes."

The creature walked up her arm to her shoulder and closed its eyes. She continued to stroke its head until he was fast asleep. Her smiled waned when she dropped to the ground and nearly closed her eyes. As she looked at the ground, an old memory was triggered.

 _Her eyes were closed, but she could hear the talking going on. She wasn't sure who they were, so she listened just in case they gave her any clues._

 _"We're done. She's finally complete. Now I just need to contact NAXA and tell them that I finished Project: Elysium. Rockefeller, can you stay and watch her?" A feminine voice called out to someone named Rockefeller._

 _"Yes, Mom." A voice of a teen boy replied._

 _She could now hear footsteps walking away. Something warm and rather soft touched her forehead. Her breathing was barely noticeable. Her hands kept opening and closing._

 _(NAXA? Project: Elysium? Rockefeller? Who or what are they and who am I? Why are my eyes closed?")_

 _The boy opened his mouth and whispered, "I can tell that you're going to do great things. I can't wait for you to wake up when your creator, my mom, comes back."_

 _She didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but she would have to find out. A few minutes later, footsteps echoed throughout the room she was in with this stranger. She wasn't sure if she should be nervous or not, so she waited to hear them some more._

 _"Let's wake her up, Rockefeller."_

 _"Yes, Mom."_

 _(Wake up? What does that mean? Do they want me to open my eyes and do this walking thing? I guess I have no choice but to do as they say and get some answers.")_

 _She leaned up and opened her eyes. She looked at the two figures. One was a tall woman with short, chestnut brown hair. She was wearing a lab coat and thick, black gloves. The other one was a boy who was also pretty tall with the same chestnut brown hair as the lady. He wore his lab suit and a lab coat. His blue eyes and her green eyes marveled at the robot waking up._

 _"Good morning, my precious robot."_

 _"Who are you two? Who am I?"_

 _"I'm one of your creators, Dr. Volnutt. I built you with the help of my son over here." She pointed to the boy._

 _"My name is Trigger, DLN-001: Rock Trigger."_

 _"Now that we introduced ourselves, I'll tell you more about yourself. The space administration, NAXA, contacted me some time ago to build them a moon exploration robot. They called it Project: Elysium, and you are the final result of that project."_

" _What's my name?"_

" _Your name is . . . is . . . shoot!"_

" _Is something wrong, Dr. Volnutt?"_

" _I was so busy working on you that I forgot to give you a name. I guess I should come up with a name for you. How about-"_

" _How about MSN-000: Serenade? Do you like it?" Do you mind if we call you Sera for short?" Rock suggested._

" _I guess. I don't care what you call me."_

 _"How do you feel, Sera?" Dr. Volnutt asked._

 _"I feel . . . lost, confused, and troubled. Do you know why I feel this way?"_

 _"You're thinking metaphysically, dear. I would love to show you around, but I'm too busy with work. You can talk to me later, my perfect creation."_

 _Rock held out his hand with a warm, gentle smile on his face. She back away a little, not sure how to react to it._

 _"Please don't be scared. I don't want to hurt you. I only want to help and comfort you. Now that you're self-aware, you'll need human culture. Take my hand, and I'll show you around."_

 _With hesitation, she grabbed his hand, and he pulled her off of the table. He still smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back. Dr. Volnutt smiled at them as they walked out of the lab._

She would smile at her first memory if only her face and her thoughts allowed her. Her hands turned into fist. She looked up with her dead eyes now filled with fire. A normal being would cry, but not even the smallest amount of emotion escaped from her. She cleared her mind of her "troublesome" emotions, but she still felt like a fool for being so naïve back then.

"I hate you, Trigger! I'll destroy you if it's the last thing I do and I'll do it by any means," She snarled before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later in the Repliforce Base, the whole Light family arrived with all of their bags and equipment they would be needing. Once they got set up in their rooms, they headed off to the headquarters. Once inside, they all looked at a huge screen with the locations of the Robot Masters. Next to the red dots glowing on the map was a picture of the Robot Master occupying the area.

("Which Robot Master should I tackle first?") Mega Man thought.

He looked at each area and the Robot Master again to pick his first fight. His eyes kept looking at the huge, construction robot and the construction site he was in. He pointed to Guts Man while looking at Colonel and General in the eye.

"I'm going to fight Guts Man first to get him out of the way."

"Good choice. Colonel will lead you to the warp pad."

Colonel led him to the warp pad. Before he stepped on it, he turned around and waved at his family and friends. He was now looking at Roll, who had a worried look on her face.

"Mega Man, please be careful out there, and please don't shut me out when you're facing Guts Man or someone similar to him."

"I will, and I won't shut you out again. I'll cross my heart and hope to die again if I break that promise." Both of them smiled at each other.

He pressed both sections before he did anything else. He then placed one foot on the pad and placed the other foot on it. A blue column sent Mega Man high the air before disappearing with the blue light. Too bad Mega Man wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next.

* * *

At the construction site, Sera opened her eyes and rubbed them. She tried to get up, but she collapsed to the ground. Her support unit woke up from the force.

"Mistress Sera, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just my power core." She moved her poncho out of the way, revealing a huge hole in chest with her power core covered in scars. Some of the wires were no longer attached to a core.

He flapped his wings and picked her off the ground a little. He landed her two foot. She looked up at him. Suddenly, they could see a blue column up ahead.

"Am I just seeing things in my final moment?"

"No, you're not dying. There's really a blue column made out of light up ahead."

"Geetz, hand me my helmet. I'm going to investigate," she barked.

"As you wish," he replied.

In his clawed feet was a beige helmet similar to an astronaut's with a black visor and red sections with a white trim. She grabbed the helmet and placed it over her head.

"Come on!" Her voice was much deeper now, and her breathing could be heard.

He landed on her shoulder. She raced towards the strange light. One hand was clutched to her core. Electricity sparked from the core as she ran faster. Her breathing was hard and heavy. She wanted to walked, but she knew that she was getting closer to the light. Underneath the mask, her eyes were flickering. A figure inside the light caught her off guard when she was very close to it. She hid behind a rock and watched the figure. The light faded away, revealing the super fighting robot wearing blue and cyan armor with his black suit and red visualizers. His hair was black with the blue tips now, but his hairstyle was very recognizable to her. Her eyes grew wide and her pupils grew even smaller.

"Is that Trigger? It can't be! Why would that helper Robot Master be running around in armor?" She muttered under her breath.

He looked around, but didn't see the two behind the rock. Even if he spotted them, he wouldn't focus on them. He fiddled with the transmitter in his right section.

"Roll, I'm hear at the construction site. Can you scan the area?"

"Sure thing, Mega Man."

He looked up ahead at the landscape. He whistled a melody that his older brother whistled before he mysterious vanished. Sera, however, didn't seem to care one bit. She turned her right hand into a silver, slim weapon similar to a buster. She looked through the green lens at the top and aimed at him. She tried to shoot, but her buster was shaking. She lowered her it.

"I'm too weak to fight him. I have to wait three days before I'll fight him. Besides, he hasn't done anything yet. I'll just keep a close watch on him."

He stopped whistling and said, "Thanks, Roll. I going on ahead now."

"Okay. I'll scan the data of Wily's robots while you head for Guts Man."

"Okay." Mega Man started to run with the two closely following behind him from the shadows.

A few minutes passed when Mega Man was by a closed off cave and platform-like steps similar to stairs stood in front of him. He walked further and saw a Met hiding under the ground on the step in front of him. Their yellow helmets with a green plus sign in the center were reflecting the sun's light. One of his hands turned into his Mega Buster, but he kept it down. He didn't move his eyes off the robots for even one second. His breathing was very quiet, unnoticeable even. His whole body was still.

"Roll, can you give me some information on these robots? I still need to figure out this visualizer."

"Sure thing." She was pulling up the data back in the Repliforce's headquarters.

"Mettaurs, or Mets for short, are Mechaniloids created by DBN-002: Tron Bonne. Their main purpose is to complete various task. Good point: hard workers. Bad point: cowardly. They like working and dislike torture rooms," she read to him.

"Thanks."

Mega Man couldn't help but be baffled at the fact of the Mets disliking torture rooms. He shrugged it off and decided that he would ask Tron later. He kept his focus on the helmets. He walked close to the first ledge where the Met rested. It popped out of the ground and began shooting at him. He carefully jumped. As he was in the air, he shot out his pellets quickly. They pierced through the Met's body. It collapsed face first into the ground. Mega Man jumped on the ledge and walked towards the broken body and placed his hand on it.

"I'm sorry about this. I wish I could save you, but somethings are not meant to be."

He jumped onto the next platform and walked. A Met popped out of the ground and shot its pellets at him. One of them hit him in the chest, but it didn't cause severe damage. It went back into the ground. He shot at the helmet, hoping it would get up and attack him. It still waited in the ground. He walked closer, and it popped out of the ground once again. He shot at it before it played any more games with him. The lifeless body fell down. He walked up to the ledge and jumped high enough to land on it. With his two feet on the ground. He looked up and saw another Met. It revealed itself, and before it could shoot, Mega Man shot out his pellets. He could hear the body falling down as he walked up to the next platform. He jumped up and landed on the ground. He noticed that up head wasn't a platform made out of the ground. There was a rail over a bottomless pit. A green platform was moving along, pacing back and forth.

"Roll, where are the rest of the rails? They should all be connecting together to make a path."

"On my map, the other rails somehow moved below the first rail you are currently seeing. This is just a guess, but I'm sure Guts Man moved them after Dr. Wily reprogrammed him."

"Sounds most likely. I'll talk to you once I get to the other side."

"Okay, Mega Man. Good luck!" He turned off his transmitter after she said that.

He made sure his placement would allow his jump to reach the moving platform. He jumped and carefully moved a little. His heart was beating harder as his pulses moved faster. As he was coming down, his hands underneath his gloves were sweating. When he landed on the platform, he took a deep breath in and out. He looked down and saw another rail with its own green platform. He noticed that there were two breaks with a thin rope connecting to the next rail. He watch and saw that the platform would switch downwards when it hit a break. It would come back up when it came back to a rail. He jumped to the platform and waited to jump over the break. When a break was coming up, he prepared himself. He jumped over the break and quickly looked down. The only thing he saw was the final rail with five breaks in it. He looked back up and saw that the break was coming up again. He jumped and landed on the platform. He looked down again and saw the final platform moving in the opposite direction. He looked up once again and saw that the about to come up. He prepared himself, and when the platform was about to switch, he leaped and landed on the platform. He repeated this until he was about to jump down and land safely on the platform of the final rail. When he was on it, he prepared himself to jump over the five breaks. He jumped over with much success and was able to jump to the other side of the construction site. He took a deep breath in and out. He turned on his transmitter again.

"If I have to jump and wait on anymore of those platforms, I'm going to scream out of frustration!" Mega Man's voice was filled with annoyance and a bit of anger.

"Don't worry. You won't be seeing anymore rails or platforms up ahead." She reassured him.

"Whew! I think I would lose my patience and go berserk if I get across more rails and platforms."

"There are some enemies up ahead, and they're not Mets. I'll see what they are."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He could hear a sweet chuckle and knew that she was smiling. He smiled back to himself.

He was walking now. Though he tried to keep quiet, the red circles on his soles created the unique sound. As he walked, green robots hovering in the air headed towards him with the blades of their propellers ready to attack him. He could hear the noise, and turned around. He shot each one as they swooped down in a blink of an eye. He walked up to a broken body and looked down on it.

"Bladers are robots made to pick cargo. Good point: strong-willed. Bad point: annoying. They like pranks and dislike downers."

He looked back at the path to Guts Man. In front of him was another pair of steps carved from the ground. He jumped to each step. When he jumped off the last step, a bird-like robot threw a pickaxe at Mega Man. It scratched his left cheek. He wiped the substance running from his cheek.

"Birdbots are Mechaniloids created by DVN-000: Glyde. Their main purpose is to help Glyde with various task. Good point: loyal. Bad point: troublemakers. They like to play poker and dislike intruders."

As the Birdbot was about to throw another pickaxe, Mega Man shot out his pellets. It damaged the robot's core, and caused it to fall on ground. It was still alive, but it was too weak to get up.

"I can't believe a rookie like you beat me! Kuh-kweeeh!" It screamed at him.

"I'm sorry, but I had too." He went back to his destination.

Mega Man jumped up the steps quickly. He reached the top and met face-to-face with another Birdbot. It threw its pickaxe, but Mega Man dodged the attack and made his move. The pellets hitting it caused the robot bird to fall down on his knees. He began to walk again but noticed something off. He looked down and saw that the rocky ground was gone, and all that he was standing on was a metal platform. He knew that he couldn't fall into the bottomless pit now. In front of him was a gap in between him and the other side. Before he could react, a Birdbot jumped on and began to attack. The attacks missed him, and he shot the confused robot. The Birdbot lost his footing and seemingly fell for a never ending cycle. He was able to jump to the other side, only to see that there was another gap and another side. He noticed that spikes were now below him. He jumped and was all in one piece when he landed. He walked along to Guts Man, but stopped to find some energy.

* * *

Dr. Wily and Bass watched Mega Man through the large screen in front of them. Bass smirked and laughed without control.

"This is Mega Man, the hero of Monsteropolis?" How pathetic! I can beat this guy in under two seconds!"

"Be quiet! You shouldn't be so sure of yourself. You haven't even fought before."

"I fought once when some crazy robot was attacking Dad's airship, Sulphur-Bottom. Luckily, I had help from Rocky and his strange friend. What was her name again? Oh yeah, it was Serenade! She was pretty cool, but a bit awkward. Anyway, I wouldn't be able to save Dad if those two weren't there. Too bad that I couldn't save him a few years later. Why did he have to go to Forbidden Island?" His smirk was replaced by a frown.

"Forte, focus!"

He rolled his eyes and stared his grandpa down. Dr. Wily bared his fangs and growled. His furious eyes locked on Bass's eyes filled with fire and blood lust.

"I'm wondering if your father ever taught you manners!"

"He did, but my manner were thrown out of the window when I ended up being stuck with you!"

"Do you want me to rip out your power core and leave you to die?" Bass kept quiet after that.

"Exactly! Now go find Mega Man and kill him!"

Bass walked off and muttered, "Dad would never say that to me if he was still around. Why do I have a bitter, old man as my grandpa? Whatever."

Dr. Wily let out a breath and placed a hand on his forehead. He shook his head. His hand slowly moved over his eyes and cheeks. He turned his head to take a quick glance at Bass. When he disappeared within a black light, he turned back to the screen.

"Forte use to be such a good kid even if he was a bit spoiled. What did I do wrong? How could I end up with such a good kid and such a rotten grandchild? I should of have just sent _him_ instead of my grandson to deal with Mega Man."

* * *

Mega Man was fully recharged now. He continued his way to the Robot Master in this area. A Birdbot jumped in his way and was about to attack him. Suddenly, purple pellets moving at a rapid speed hit the Birdbot and caused it to fall down. Mega Man looked at the direction of where the pellets came from and saw a robot with black and gold armor. The robot gave him psychotic grin. The robot jumped down from where he was standing and met face-to-face with him.

"Who are you?" Mega Man asked.

"I'm Bass, Bass Dark. I'm here to crush you!" He began to shoot his pellets at Mega Man.

Each pellet struck him in the chest. He placed one hand there and shot his own pellets at Bass. His left shoulder was hit, causing his Bass Buster to turn into a hand. He moved his hand to his injury.

"You're good, but I'm still better!" He turned his other hand into his Bass Buster and started to shoot again.

Mega Man dodged the attack and jumped into the air. Bass aimed his weapon at him and shot him down. His right shoulder felt a painful burning as if fire was eating away at it. He turned his right hand back into his hand while he turned his left hand into his Mega Buster. He got up and shot Bass's blue gem on his helmet. The force caused him to be pushed back. Mega Man walked up to the fallen robot and grabbed his gorget. Mega Man proceeded to punched him in the face and dropped him to the ground. Bass touched his cheek and snarled. He opened his mouth and dug his fang into Mega Man's left leg. He kicked him in the jaw as a response. Bass got up and shot the injured leg. Mega Man held back his cry of pain. He shot pellets at the blue gem on his chest. Bass wanted to scream desperately as green liquid oozed out of the gem. Mega Man's eyes grew in horror as he realized what it was.

("This is Bassnium, one of the most powerful energy sources in the entire world, but it's also one of the most dangerous. Only a robot with the most strongest of metal can endure it. The only robot I know that is powered by this energy is . . . Forte! Why would he go this far? Does he even know who I really am? I need answers and fast.")

As Bass was about to shout as Mega Man stood there almost lifelessly. Mega Man shot his own pellets at the Bass Buster, causing Bass to fall back to the ground. Mega Man looked around to find something useful and found a rope. He tied Bass's hands up so he can't harm anyone. He was struggling to get his hands out the rope, but nothing worked. Mega Man looked him in the eye with worry.

"Forte. . ."

"What did you just call me?"

"Why are you exactly attacking me? Do you have a purpose or are you just a mindless machine doing Wily's bidding? Do you want to take over the world too or is something else playing a factor." His tone was very serious and rather cold.

Bass thought about it for a while and answered, "I'm only doing this to have Gramps stopping nagging about you ruining his plans. I'm also doing this to prove that I'm the world's strongest robot! Why are you so concerned?"

Mega Man couldn't just tell him that he was really Rock now. He knew that it would cause more tension. He got Bass off of the ground by lifting him from his shoulders. Bass looked down at him with bafflement. Mega Man too was baffled by the fact that Bass couldn't recognize him by his hairstyle. Then again, his hair color was different and his style was becoming more common.

"You may think of me as a rival, but there is more than meets the eye. I really don't hate you. I don't hate anyone actually."

"The way you act kind of reminds me of a good friend of mine. You probably don't know him though."

He wanted to let out a chuckle, but he didn't. Mega Man closed his eyes and felt the wind blowing through his hair. As Mega Man took in this peaceful moment, Bass used his fangs to cut the ropes. When his hands were free, he lunged at Mega Man. It was too late for him to react when Mega Man opened his eyes. Bass's right hand was in front of him with his claws reflecting the falling light. He raised his hand in the air and quickly lashed out his claws. His claws tore off some of skin of Mega Man's face. With his metal exposed, Bass let out a laughter like that of an insane man. Mega Man tried to get off of the ground, but he fell to his knees. Bass touch his shoulder guards and crushed them as his hands were closing. With his claws, he slashed Mega Man's chest plate, causing it to break. Bass grabbed Mega Man's gorget and pulled him close to his eyes.

"This is the great Mega Man? This robot people call a savior is weak! It was nice knowing you, but it's time that I reduce you to the scrap metal you were made from!" Bass threw him to the ground and began to charge his Bass Buster as green aura surrounded him.

As he rested on his knees, Mega Man gained a strange urge to destroy. His head began to ache. He began to hear strange voices telling to let out his desire to kill. His vision grew blurry. His headache grew worse. Tears began falling down from cheeks.

("What's happening? Make it stop!")

He looked up and saw a figure with a singular, green dot glowing. He now noticed the red helmet covering the figure's face and black shades covering its eyes. He could make out the whole figure now. The figure began to whistle the tune he knew so well. He smiled at the sight of the familiar face. The pain was growing too great, so he closed his eyes.

"Break Man," he whispered to himself.

Underneath the mask, Break Man's eyes grew wide as his pupils became smaller. His heart was pounding in his throat. His breath, however, was as still as time itself. Break Man hands were shaking. He turned his direction to Bass. His shaking hands became fist. His breath was now heavier than ten gold blocks. His eyes were filled with fire. He grabbed a spare sword from his pocket and threw it down to Mega Man.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you earlier, little brother. I'm here now and will act as your shield. You're the city's hero now," he whispered very softly to himself.

Mega Man opened his eyes, but they were no longer human. His irises and pupils were both the same shade of blue. His sclerae were as black as the night sky. He picked up the sword with its blade made out of some kind of blue energy. Sparks of electricity flew out his arms. He was growling now. Before Bass could even blink, Mega Man slashed him in the chest again, and it caused a large slash mark this time. He dropped the sword and began to laugh like Bass before. He pushed Bass to the ground. He grabbed his arm that was equipped with the Bass Buster and pulled it off. He snarled at the blue and cyan robot. He face wore a grin filled with madness and satisfaction. He grabbed one leg and pulled it off. He grabbed the other and did the same. He threw the broken limbs aside. He locked his eyes on the damaged chest. He ripped it apart piece by piece. This time Bass let a loud cry of pain. He threw the metal to where the limbs were. He began to pull the wires of the now exposed core. He turned one of his hands into his Mega Buster and was about to shook the black robot.

"Please stop it, Rockefeller!" A voice cried out. He swore that he could heard muffled crying.

He looked back up only to see that Break Man was gone. He turned around but saw nothing. He looked in every direction. He finally realized where that voice was coming from. He let go of Bass. The black robot ran and disappeared with a black light. The voices in his head told him chase Bass, but he regained his normal senses. He looked at the ground.

"Did you hear the fighting all this time?" His voice was distorted.

"I heard everything. I tried to contact you, but our connection was somehow cut off. I couldn't send in supplies or see you either. I could only hear you. I'm not sure what caused it, but I grew so worried. I'm sorry for not doing anything soon!"

"You brought me back to my senses. If you didn't say anything, I would probably have gone on a massacre and kill many innocent people. Thank you, Rebecca." His voice became normal again and eyes returned to their nature state.

"I'm glad to hear that the old Rock is back. I don't like it whenever you lose control of yourself."

"I'll try to have it not happen again, Roll."

"Okay. I'm going to check your damages and see if we can fix them. By the way, who is Break Man?" He gulped when she said that.

"You heard that too, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll tell you when I return to the base."

"Okay. I'll talk to you when you reach Guts Man."

"See you later then." He turned off his transmitter.

He sat on the ground and looked at his hands. They were covered in the substance. He let out a sigh. He kept his eyes on the ground. He suddenly felt a tap on the shoulder. He looked up and saw a gloved hand holding an Energy Tank in front of him. He looked at it with curiosity.

"Take it," the robot responded to Mega Man's behavior. He recognized that voice instantly.

"Break Man! I thought you were gone."

"I was getting my bag and this Energy Tank for you. I have a few more with me and some other goodies too." He grabbed more Energy Tanks from the brown, tattered bag he wore.

Break Man grabbed some wood he found from his travels and created a fire. He took out some thinner sticks and handed one to Mega Man. He grabbed out some gram crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. He gave some to Mega Man as he drank from his Energy Tank. When he was finish with the drink, the two roasted their marshmallows. As they did so, Mega Man kept looking at Break Man and then would look back at his marshmallow. He noticed this.

"Is something wrong?"

"Is that you, Blues?" He asked.

Break Man didn't make any sound. The world froze for a while. Break Man looked down at his own marshmallow and then back at him. Mega Man knew exactly what this meant.

"Big brother!" He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Blues is dead! I'm Break Man!" His voice became harsh with anger sprinkled in.

"Then why do know my name and why do you help me? Besides, you two whistle the same melody." Break Man was silent for a while as Mega Man smirked.

"Only an idiot doesn't know who you are. Though almost everyone in the city is an idiot. It's almost sad that Wily and Bass can't recognize you. Your hairstyle gives it away."

"That's true, but why are you helping me? You never gave your reason for that."

"You have the courage and hope that the city needs. You have limitless potential that is hidden inside of you. You are everything to that your older brother wasn't."

"You mean everything that you weren't?"

"I'm not Blues. My name is Break Man. The robot you are talking about is dead!"

"My brother isn't dead to me."

The two grew quiet and decided to focus on the roasting marshmallows. Once they were crisp, they finished added the other ingredients to it, finishing their s'mores. Break Man opened up his face plate and started to chomp down with Mega Man proceeding him. As the two ate and talked, Break Man noticed a humanoid figure with a red, glowing eye glaring at him. Another figure stared at him with ruby eyes, but it looked more like some kind of bird.

"Is something wrong, Break Man?" Mega Man asked.

Break Man noticed that the two figures were gone and simply replied, "Everything's fine."

The two continued to eat and talk as the night sky was replacing the day. In his mechanical heart, Break Man was at peace. He was finished eating and closed his helmet. He smiled underneath his mask at the fact that he was bonding with his little brother once again. Mega Man took in the peace in the construction site at this very moment. It almost made him forget of the awful reality.

* * *

Back at Dr. Wily's lair, Bass was under major repairs from the last battle. He was still active and looked at his grandpa fixing him. He looked at the other side and saw his helmet on a counter top. The robot clutched his one fist he had. His eyes no longer had blood lust inside. His smirk had vanished from his face. The only thing he did was breathe and think.

("Mega Man is as good as they say. I didn't expect him to be that strong or for him to rip off most of my limbs. Now that I think about it, he was really similar to Rock Trigger. Though that last part throws that idea away, but I heard from Gramps and Roll that Rocky very rarely lost his mind and gave into his machine instinct. Being the first, successful Robot Master means that he's going to still have some problems that later models don't have. Rocky can't be Mega Man! Can he?")

Bass kept on thinking as he now looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and let out a small breath. He felt a little pain in his chest as Dr. Wily was fixing it. He wanted to yell out to be more careful, but he didn't have the energy to fight with his grandpa. He just Dr. Wily the evil eye instead. He looked back at the ceiling and closed his eyes. A memory he loved so dearly played in his head like a record.

 _"Wake up, Bastian. Today is a special day," a voice whispered in an ear of a six year old boy._

 _He opened one of his red eyes and looked at the man standing by his bed. He sat up and rubbed his tiny eyes. He yawned and stretched out his arms. He got out of his bed and asked, "Why is today so special?"_

 _"Did you forget already, son? Today is your birthday and I got a few surprises for you."_

 _"Is today really my birthday? I thought it was next week." Bastian looked at his calendar hanging on the wall and saw that in a red circle was the date was March 24th, his birthday._

 _"You better change and cleaned up. I'll meet you outside when you are ready."_

 _Bastian nodded with much excitement. He was almost jumping up and down since he was unable to contain his excitement. His father patted his head before he left the room. Bastian ran towards his closet at full speed and changed into a black vest, a white shirt underneath, a purple tie, and black pants. He grabbed black shoes and socks as he dashed out of the door. As he raced through the hallways, he hopped around while trying to get his socks and shoes on. Butlers and Maids couldn't help but smile at the innocent boy. He was ready by the time he reached the front door. He held his hand on the door knob and swung the door open. He saw his father looking at something at the dock of the family's former airship. He could also see his father smiling at something. He walked up to his father and looked at what his father saw. Right in front of Bastian's eyes was a massive airship with Sulphur-Bottom written on it. The somewhat resembled a blue whale. His eyes grew wide with amazement._

 _"Wow!" Those were the only words that escaped from Bastian's lips._

 _"You're the first one to see it. Your mother and brother will see it later. I have your surprises inside the ship. Come on."_

 _"Yes, Father!"_

 _The boy ran next to his father. They walked into the ship and were greeted by the crew members. As they walked to the control room, Bastian would took a quick glance at the rooms. Half of them were room for research, resources, weapons, and maps. The other half were rooms for the crew members, guest rooms, bathrooms, a dining room, a kitchen, and a ballroom. When the two were in the control room, his father turned around to meet his eyes. He was as quiet as a mouse now. His father fixed his white gloves and the cuffs of his brown coat. He smiled at his son. He grabbed two boxes from a hidden lock. He gave them to his son. Bastian opened the first box and saw purple paper. Peeking through the paper was something bronze shining. He tore the paper and grabbed the object. It was a silver pocket watch with a wolf, stork, and tiger craved on it. He opened it up and saw the clock ticking as the gears moved. He hooked up his pocket watch to the pocket of his vest. He grabbed the next box and opened it up. Black paper was covering something jet black. He threw the paper aside and grabbed out a comb. He placed it in the pocket of his pants. Bastian grinned ear to ear. His eyes lit up as he looked at his father._

 _"Those items were object I've received when I was your age. I hope you value these objects as much as I did."_

 _"Thanks a lot, Father! This is the best birthday ever!"_

 _"I have one more surprise for you. Stay right here while I get it."_

 _He nodded and with that, his father walked away. In a few minutes, his father returned with a black and white Bull Terrier puppy. It wagged its tail as it saw the boy. Bastian's eyes and smile grew so wide that it looked like they were going to stretch off of his face. He held his arms out as his father held out the puppy closer. His father finally passed the puppy into the boy's arms. He held the puppy in his embrace._

 _"I know that you always wanted a dog of your own, but I never had the time for it nor did I trust you. Now that you matured and that I have more time, I decided that it was time you had your own pet."_

 _"You're the best, Dad! I'm going to call him Crash." He then laughed with much joy._

Bass's happiness faded and was replaced by a frown and watery eyes. He kept his eyes close so his grandpa wouldn't notice though he soon opened his eyes. Two hours passed when Bass was finished with his repairs. He got off of the counter and walked towards the mirror. He noticed that the slash mark on his chest left a scar. His eyes grew with rage as he growled. He also noticed that the gold trims of his armor protecting his forearms had gold rivets on them. His forearms and boots had grey fabric covering his suit. He turned around and locked his gaze on his grandfather.

"I wasn't able to repair your scar, but I was able to upgrade your Bassnium. Now you can summon swords made from the energy. Have this cape to cover up your scar."

Dr. Wily handed his grandson a brown, tattered cape. Bass put his cape on and held one of his hands. An green orb of energy appeared in the palm of his hand. As if gathered more energy, the orb morphed into a blade. The blade finally took its shaped. He held his grip on the blade and swung it around. He made the sword disappear. He walked out of the room without even looking at his grandfather. The mad doctor could only sigh at Bass. He heard a strange sound and turned around. Right in front of him was a red and grey robot. His shades reflected the doctor's image. His breathing could be heard through the helmet covering his whole face.

"It's good to see you, Break Man. Did you encounter Mega Man?"

"I saw the blue boy fighting your grandson. I arrived too late to change the tide of battle, but I promise to break him myself if he continues to destroy your robots and return the Robot Masters to Dr. Light, Dr. Hikari, and Dr. Volnutt." He cringed when he spoke those names.

"Good. Unlike my grandson, I have total faith in you."

"You helped build me. You also saved my life and repaired almost everything but my core."

"It's true. If I fixed your core now, you would be as low as most robots on my army. I'm working on a way to repair your core while keeping in that little glitch. You should rest now. You got a busy day tomorrow."

"I'll rest when I feel like it." Break Man simply walked out of the room to go somewhere quiet.

Dr. Wily gave a small smile to the walking robot.

("Blues is quite the rebel, but not unbearable and uncontrollable like Forte. He always quite lonely though. I wonder he like me to build him a friend like Rock has Roll as his friend. I would call her Rhyme then. Then again Blues is too much of the lone wolf type to have a close partner unless I make a robot with a similar personality and design. Maybe I should finish that robot I was working on with my son. Never mind! I wonder if that idiot Light probably misses his first grandson. Too bad for that fool! Blues is a part of my family now!")

* * *

Mega Man stretched before jumping down to the two metal platforms below. His leaps were very quick and carelessly made. He landed on another metal platform. He could hear some beeping noise. He turned around and shot out his pellets without realizing what he was attacking. He looked down at the bodies and noticed that they were just Bladers. He now looked at the three holes that he could jump down. He chose the center hole since he noticed that the left and right holes had spikes underneath them. His jump was causing him to go to his left. He landed safely in the ground. His eyes caught something gleaming. He jumped towards it and examined it as the body laid lifeless on the ground. The whole design looked exactly like him, even having the same fringes and blue eyes.

("This must be an extra body. Roll must of have teleported this here for me. I'll just take it then. I'm going to thank her first thing when we talk again.")

He jumped to the ground below. A few steps away was a large, metal gate with a giant "W" painted on it. As he was about to walk towards it, some kind of monstrous pogo stick with one eye jumped in front of him. When the robot made a high jump, Mega Man ran under it as he was getting more tired and just wanted to save his younger brother. Mega Man stood in front of the gate and bent down. He grabbed the bottom of the gate and lifted it up. It moved up with much ease. He slowly let go of it. When his fingertips fell to his side, he ran to the other gate and shot the Mets trying to stop him. As he was about to lift the second gate, it opened up by a figure familiar to him. Mega Man was in front of a humanoid robot with a silver body, a black chest plate with a red gem in the center, red shoulder plates, red and yellow gloves with a black and yellow trim, red boots with black and yellow soles, and a construction helmet similar to those that the Mets wear. The robot's silver, prognathic lower jaw reflect Mega Man's image. The blue eyes of his black face stared at Mega Man.

"Go home before you get hurt, little boy! Only men can be at this constructive site." He yelled.

"Guts Man, it's time for you to punch out and go home. I really don't want to hurt you."

"Why should I listen to you, Mega Twerp?"

Mega Man pressed both sections of his head. His hair became brown again and his visualizers went into the sections. He gave off a small smile trying hard to mask his sadness.

"It's me, Rock Trigger."

"Big brother! What are you doing here and why are you calling yourself Mega Man?"

"What you're doing is wrong! I converted myself into Mega Man because I want to be the save you and our brothers. I want to save the city. Please stop destroying the place we are helping to build and harming the innocent!" He was holding back tears.

"I can't, Rock. Wily has reprogrammed me to follow his orders and has given me a job at this construction site. Do you realize what will happen to me if I get fired? I'm going to have to take you down with me!" Guts Man made a huge jump backwards that caused him to land into a chamber with metal walls, a rocky floor, two boulders on the ground, and boulders on the ceiling.

Mega Man got out his visualizers and turned on his transmitter. He could hear static before hearing Roll's voice.

"Mega Man, has Guts Man done any damage to you?

"I'm fine. The battle is just getting started. I thank you for giving me extra body though."

"It's no problem at all. While you were making your way to him, I got some information on Guts Man. He's weak to Bomb Man's Hyper Bomb. Since you don't have that weapon yet, you just have to use your Mega Buster. You have to be careful of his jumps. When he lands, you can't move for a short time. To avoid this, you carefully have to time your jump. He can't jump in the left corner, so he will jump backwards. After jumping for a while, a boulder from the ceiling will fall into his hand. You can only imagine what he'll do with that boulder."

"Anyone with half a brain can figure it out honestly."

"The only thing I can say now is good luck, Mega Man!"

"I'll do my best. Here we go!" With that, Mega Man stepped on to the battlefield and drew out his weapon.

The Mega Buster sparkled as he grinned. Guts Man growled at the blue boy and shook his fist angrily. The construction robot leaped into the air. As he was falling down, Mega Man jumped into the air. Guts Man slammed his huge arms into the ground and stared at Mega Man with fuming rage. Mega Man landed on the ground like a cat and turned around. Shots came out of his buster. Each one hit Guts Man's arms, but it didn't seem to do much damage as he kept beating the ground. Guts Man then held one hand out towards Mega Man, leaving him confused at first until he quickly realized what he was planning. A large, almost golden boulder landed in Guts Man's hand. One of his eyes twinkled as he gave Mega Man a smirk. He threw the boulder at one of the boulders on the ground. It broken into smaller pieces that made their way towards Mega Man. As they drew in closer, Mega Man jumped out of the way. The rocks hit against the wall and fell down. Guts Man jumped a few times with an Earth shattering way. Each time he jumped, Mega Man would jump to avoid being immobilized, and he would release his shots at the gem on his chest. Guts Man let out painful groans and fell down. Sparks were flying from his broken body, but he got up and jumped again. His vision was getting blurrier by each passing minute. A boulder dropped into his hands. He scanned the area, but he couldn't see Mega Man. As he was about the boulder in a random direction, a bullet made of solar energy shattered it into millions of pieces. He turned around and before he could react, Mega Man shot out more solar bullets at his chest. Mega Man stood still as Guts Man grabbed another boulder. When he was making his perfect aim, Mega Man jumped towards him. He threw the boulder, but Mega Man dodged it. It instead hit the ceiling. With a loud thud, a chuck of the ceiling came crumbling down onto Guts Man. Rocks buried the large Robot Master. The pile began to shake. With a roar, Guts Man broke free from his prison. As he was walking towards Mega Man, he fell down on one knee and held one arm with his hand. Mega Man's buster was pointing right at his face, yet he was not making any move.

"Aren't you going to finish me off? You suppose to destroy me!"

"You're my brother, Guts Man. I never would to hurt you, but it was the only thing I could do. Please let me take you back to Dr. Light so he can repair you." He held out his hand towards the giant robot.

He grabbed Mega Man's hand and answered, "Alright, big brother."

Mega Man pulled him up. As Mega Man fiddled with his transmitter, Guts Man took out a chip from his arm and tapped Mega Man's shoulder. He turned around to meet his eyes.

"Rock . . . er . . . Mega Man, I think you might need this. It's my Super Arm ability. With this, you can carry heavy objects like boulders and even throw them at enemies."

Rock replied, "Thanks, but I want you to keep the chip since you need that. I can just copy your Special Weapon ability by touching your arm, but your chip needs to be in."

Guts Man placed the chip back into his arm. Mega Man placed his hand on where the chip was stored and felt a strange pulse. His arm was glowing white as he was copying the weapon. When the process was done, Mega Man felt his circuits rushing throughout his body and his arms felt stronger. He lifted his hand off of his brother's arm and continued to mess with the transmitter. He knew to stop touching it when he heard Roll's voice.

"Mega Man, are you okay?"

"I feel great. Guts Man is back on our side now, but he needs some repairs. We're to the headquarters right now. I'll see you there."

"Great! Later, Mega Man."

Mega Man turned off his transmitter when Roll turned hers off. He looked back at Guts Man and grabbed his hands. A blue light picked up the two brothers. As the light was vanishing into the thin air, the space exploration robot walked into the chamber with her Support Unit flying by her side. The two caught a glimpse of the blue beam before it was gone. The two stared at the hole in the ceiling. The night sky could be seen. She took a quick glance at the moon before she turned around. The robotic creature followed his mistress.

"Two days left."

 _Author's Notes: You guys thought that Break Man was on Rock's side, didn't you? Well he is still on Rock's side, but he's also Wily's dragon (or second-in-command if you're not a Troper). I was planning on going this route since I decide to give Break Man an early introduction. In lots of Mega Man material, Break Man is either Dr. Wily's dragon or a reverse mole just testing Mega Man's strength. I think it would make him unique. Now onto Sera. You are all wondering why in my right mind would add her into the mix. One of my main reasons for adding her is because her concept is interesting, but her execution is rather underwhelming. The main problem with her is that she doesn't get much screen time and most of the information we get about her is through an exposition dump. My main reason for adding her though is to give Mega Man a unique rival compared to Break Man and Bass. Out of all of the characters, I had to change her backstory the most, but I still did try to incorporate a lot of her canon backstory into RockRemix's version. Because I wanted to make her stand out more, I also add elements of Archie's Blues, Bass's Net Navi counterpart, Serenade from BN3, and Quake Woman into her character. I made her full name Serenade just to make it a musical pun and a slight reference to the namesake Net Navi in BN3. The only thing I have left to say about Sera is that you should expect her to show up often. Finally onto Guts Man. I based his design on Ariga's Guts Man and EXE. His personality and some of his lines are based on Powered Up's portrayal. If all of you are wondering about Glyde and Yai, I'll say that those two will appear again very soon. That's all I have today. Stay tuned for more to come!_


End file.
